


Light and Darkness

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

This is more an original work but many characters are based off Kamen Rider, Sentai, or Power rangers. A few straight up have the same names but it’s a whole new universe but that’s why it’s listed in Kamen Rider on Fanfic but original work on AO3. Thanks for reading!

“Ailsa!” A voice called out, waking her from her sleep. She turned over and froze when she heard crackling noises. Flying up out of her bed, she headed toward the center of the village and noticed the trees were on fire. She tried to get to everyone and help them to safety, but the fire was too quick. 

She then tried to fly away, staying low to avoid the smoke. Branches began falling and one fell into her, knocking her to the dirt. She managed to get up, a bit disoriented, and continued her flight. When she landed, her clothes were singed, there were burns on her once smooth skin, and she was struggling to breathe with all the smoke she inhaled. Using her magic, she forced her looks to change so she’d blend in better, though the burns were still obvious. Unfortunately, the smoke inhalation kept causing her to cough and she ended up collapsing near the edge of the forest.

A young cop came upon her. After trying to rouse her, he wrapped his coat around her and picked her up, taking her to his car. Laying her in the back, he began to drive toward his home.

Ailsa began coughing again, her eyes slowly opening as she caught her breath.

“Are you alright? Should I take you to the hospital?”

She stared at the speaker silently for a few moments before answering, “Hospital?” She looked confused for a moment before shaking her head, “I’ll be okay.”

“Are you hiding too?” 

“Hiding?” She frowned. “Sort of? My village was just burned down..” 

The man winced, then extended a glass of clear liquid to her.

She took it and looked at it a moment before taking a sip.

“It’s only spring water, I swear.” He backed away so as not to make her feel trapped.

“Thank you.” She took another sip before sighing, “I should probably get back and see if anyone survived..” 

There was the sound of the front door being opened and a worried voice. “Tet? You home?”

She froze at the voice, “Is that..?”

The man raised an eyebrow at her. “My roommate. In here, Kaito!”

A tall, rangy man entered the room, then stopped. He went pale, grabbing onto the door for support.

“At least I know you’re alive,” she said quietly. “I better go.. I’m sure you don’t want me here and I do need to see if there’s anyone else who made it out..” She stood quickly and moved past him, out the door. 

“Ailsa, wait..” The man ran after her.

She turned, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

“I..I’m glad you’re alive. Although you probably wish I wasn’t.” He shifted from foot to foot, avoiding her eyes.

Within seconds, she had her arms wrapped around him and was sobbing, “There was a fire.. I was so scared..”

“I heard a report on the news and almost passed out when I realized.. If Tet hadn’t been home, I would have gone out there.” He clung to her, a hitch in his voice.

She muttered a few things he couldn’t understand, but he did hear, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too..” He buried his face in her hair to hide the tears.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Tet asked quietly.

“Your roommate is my brother,” Ailsa answered. 

“Brother?!” Tet turned to the other man. “You mean she’s..?”

Kaito nodded reluctantly. “The only one who doesn’t want me dead. At least I  _ think _ she is…”

Ailsa raised an eyebrow at them.

Kaito swallowed hard, rapidly releasing her and looking at Tet. “Don’t you have work?”

“Where do you think I found  _ her _ ?” Tet shrugged. “They’ll call when the smoke dies down. Health ‘issues’ come in handy sometimes, don’t you think?”

Ailsa began coughing again, but otherwise stayed quiet.

“You should sit down.” Tet suggested softly.

She shrugged, “I don’t want to stay and bother you guys.”

Kaito stifled a groan. “Ailsa…”

She winced and sat down.

He crouched in front of her. “We’ll wait till the humans have left, okay? Then we’ll go see.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright.”

He gave her a brittle smile. “Though I may just hide behind you…”

“If anyone’s left, I doubt they have the desire to hurt you.” She looked down, “I just hope some of our family made it. I know I should care about all of our people, but.. I just want our family back..”

“Mom  _ might _ not want me hurt, but Father and Avery? Even now, I don’t doubt they’ll do what they promised if they’re okay and see me..” Kaito stood and headed for another room, closing the door after him.

Ailsa sighed quietly.

Tet touched her shoulder. “Are you hungry? Or would you like to rest more?”

“I should probably eat a little,” she nodded.

He headed for the kitchen. “Anything specific?”

“Whatever is easiest.”

He stifled a laugh as he disappeared. “Everything is. Two bachelors living together with odd hours means simple meals.” 

She looked around the room, finally landing on and staring at the television. 

Several minutes later, he emerged and handed her a bowl of soup. Catching her look of puzzlement, he pressed a button and the television sprang to life.

She smiled, “Ah. Magic picture box. I’ve heard of them, but never seen one.”

“Waste of space usually. Sometimes it comes in handy for the job, but give me a good book any day.” Tet sat down beside her, idly watching the screen.

“I’d let you borrow my books if they haven’t burned, but they are too small for your human eyes..”

He choked on his drink. “You think I’m human?”

She winced, “I’m sorry.. I guess I assumed. You look quite human to me.”

“So do you. Right now, that is.” He chuckled. “Promise not to scream?”

She nodded.

He stood, putting his drink down before changing into a wolf in front of her eyes.

She looked confused, “You are a wolf? But also a human?” She then smiled slightly, “Pretty fur.”

He reverted, a blush covering his cheeks. “I am a Were. We are a race that can switch between human and animal forms. And thanks.”

She closed her eyes for a moment. Her dark blonde hair growing longer, her outfit turning to a dress that seemed made of silk, and soft wings resembling that of a dragonfly appearing. “This is my real look. Except smaller.”

Tet whistled in appreciation. “Amazing. Kaito just looks like a male version of Tinkerbell.”

She chuckled before asking, “What all do you know of his past?”

Tet shook his head. “Not much. All he’ll say is his family tossed him out and threatened to kill him if he ever returned. And I only got that much during one of his many drinking binges.”

She sighed and nodded. “I’ve missed him. I’m glad he’s found you at least. I’ve wanted to go find him, but my duties don’t allow me much free time.”

“Duties?” His eyes narrowed.

She frowned and looked away, “Just stuff I have to do. My part in the village. Not sure what I’ll do now though.”

He looked like he wanted to ask more, but something in his pocket began buzzing. He withdrew a rectangular object and spoke into it. “Kanamoto. Understood. Yes sir.” He put it away, then met her eyes. “Ready to go?”

She set down the bowl and nodded.

Tet went to the still closed door. “Fire’s out and we’re going to check. You coming?”

A minute went by, then it opened to reveal a quietly nodding Kaito pulling on a jacket.

Tet led them to his car, helping Ailsa buckle in before heading toward the forest.

Ailsa fidgeted nervously.

A blackened mess appeared before them. Trees charred, grass burnt to ash.

Tet turned off the car silently.

Ailsa got out and slowly approached. She started to head in further, moving toward her village.

Kaito followed several feet behind, his body tense.

She stopped in what appeared to just be a clearing, but upon further inspection, there were holes in many of the trees. She focused for a moment and shrank, then flew into each hole. One by one, she exited, finally going to the largest tree in the area. She took a deep breath, going inside. It was quite a while before she finally came back out, floating to the ground at the base of the tree and just staring at it blankly.

“Ailsa?” Kaito spoke softly.

“They’re all gone.. Too burnt for me to help..”

He went white, quickly shrinking and entering the largest tree. He backed out a moment later, losing his balance. He didn’t avoid the fall, instead just closing his eyes and appearing to wait to hit the ground.

Ailsa threw a hand out, a gust of air catching him before gently setting him on the ground. “I can’t lose you too..”

“This is my fault..if I’d been here..I could have stopped it…” He curled in on himself and began to sob.

“Or you’d have died too,” she argued.

“I could have put it out! They would have had some kind of chance..”

“It’s not your fault, Kai. It’s not like you were the only one with water powers in the village.”

“You know I was the strongest..though I haven’t used them since--” He resumed his human form and ran further into the forest.

“Kaito!” She yelled after him. After a minute, she grew to human size and started the way he’d headed.

  
  


“Ailsa? What’s wrong?” Tet came jogging up to her. “What did he do?”

She sighed, “He’s thinking if he’d have been here he could have saved them. So he’s blaming himself.”

“Saved them? In an inferno? He thinks he’s Superman or something?” Disbelief made Tet scowl.

“Even with his water powers, I don’t think they’d have had much of a chance,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have let him come.”

“Wait..he has powers? And he would have come without you.” Tet ruffled his hair anxiously.

“All fairies have powers.. he just doesn’t use his anymore.”

“Just to blend in? Or something else?” Tet carefully stepped over burnt trees as he watched her.

“Something happened when we were younger. It was only an accident, but everyone blamed him for it, including himself.”

“Guessing that’s what got him exiled.” Tet scowled again as he stopped. “Did he shrink to hide from us?”

“I tried to fight Father on the matter but he was firm in his decision..” she sighed and shrank, checking the tree holes for her brother.

Kaito shrank into the shadows, the cavernous hole swallowing him. He tried to hold his breath, hoping Ailsa would turn back.

Light appeared, flickering from her hand. Her eyes finally rested on him and she just sat down beside him quietly.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” His voice was dejected.

“Why would I be?”

He chuckled darkly. “Let’s see, I almost killed you all those years ago. Now everyone else is dead because I wasn’t here to stop it? Come to think of it, you didn’t blame me back then either..”

“It was an accident. And I wouldn’t blame you for their deaths. It’s the fire’s fault or whoever started it.”

“Father had warned me not to play around, but I didn’t listen...I should have died back then..”

“I’m glad you didn’t though.” 

“What are you going to do now?” He watched her through hooded eyes.

“I don’t know..”

“You can take my place at Tet’s, if you want. Until you decide, that is.” He placed a key in her hand before rising to his feet.

She shook her head and handed it back, “You have a life there. I don’t. I belong here with our people..” 

“I belong nowhere..” He flew away and disappeared.

“Ailsa?! Where are you?!” Tet called out.

She sighed and left the tree. She landed on his shoulder, “Thank you for everything, but you should probably get back to your home.”

He shook his head. “Let me help you, please. I’m sure you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on. I just don’t want to leave you alone after this..”

“You should find Kaito instead. He needs a friend now.” 

“So do you.”

She shook her head, “I should have gone extinct with my people.”

Tet gently brushed her wings. “Don’t you get it? Your people aren’t extinct. Kaito is your people.”

She nodded slowly, “We should find him then..”

“I know how you feel though. I had the same thoughts years ago. Now where did that little winged bastard go?”

She closed her eyes for a moment and a ball of light appeared in front of her. It spun around wildly for a few seconds before starting off in one direction. “Follow it.”

“Handy.” Tet snickered before doing so. He cursed as a single gunshot rang out ahead. “Shit!”

She took a deep breath.

Tet finally skidded to a halt on the outskirts of a natural clearing, closing his eyes as he spied Kaito.

The fairy lay on his left side, blood staining the dirt beneath him. A gun lay a few inches away.

Ailsa flew off Tet’s shoulder and landed beside Kaito. She looked him over carefully before muttering, “To join you or to save you? You’ll probably do this again if I do save you..”

“It does get better. But I won’t stop you. Your decision.” Tet said quietly.

She closed her eyes a moment then opened them and nodded. Light appeared from her hands and surrounded Kaito.

A few moments later, he inhaled sharply. His eyes opened and he refused to look at her.

“I’m just sorry,” she said quietly before standing.

“Why? I’m the one who’s weak…”

“You’re not weak. You’re just hurting.” She answered. “But I’m sorry, because I’m too selfish to just let you go.”

“I..just didn’t want to remind you. I thought you could rebuild if I wasn’t in the way…” Kaito focused on the bloodstained dirt.

“Rebuilding wasn’t even a thought in my mind without you. It was either save you and then rebuild or join you and let our people die out entirely.”

“Would the world even notice us gone?”

She frowned, “I guess not..”

“Hey! I would.” Tet watched them worriedly.

Ailsa nodded slowly then grew to human size. She held a hand out to her brother.

He sighed, then took it and rose.

“Without anyone else around, you don’t have to be exiled anymore.. though I guess it doesn’t matter much unless we rebuild and find more fairies..”

“You should know you aren’t the last two in existence.” Tet said quietly.

Kaito shook his head and looked at his sister. “You’ll probably regret reviving me sooner or later, so who cares.”

She took a deep breath, trying to reign in her anger. She then shook her head and slapped him. “You’re my brother. You’re important to me. I’d never regret reviving you, so shut up. I  _ would  _ like help rebuilding, if you are up for it. And with you not having to be in exile, things can go back to how they were.. if you want it to, that is..” 

“Owww…” Kaito rubbed his cheek. “If we’re doing that, I’m older so you would have to listen to me until you got married. Doubt that works for you.”

She shrugged, “And I’d have to listen to Father or Ave. You’re at least more fun.” 

“Bad idea. He can barely get up for work by himself…” Tet shook his head.

She chuckled. “Like I said, only if you want it. I understand my responsibilities either way.” 

Kaito rolled his eyes at Tet before turning his attention back to her. “What responsibilities?”

She sighed, “I meant if we can find more fairies and rebuild. I’d want you there though.. even if you don’t want the responsibilities. Just having you back would be nice..” She shook her head, “Doesn’t matter right now, though. We don’t know if we can even find anyone else..”

“I’m sure not everyone was here. And I’ve met a few others in the human world… like me.” He winced as she stared at him.

“I guess I should stick around the forest then,” she looked away.

“Might be better to..rebuild with the good ones.” Kaito said quietly. “You don’t want any bad apples..”

“You aren’t bad. And I’d want you to come home. But I understand if you don’t want to. I probably bring up a lot of bad memories for you.” She sighed and started walking back toward their little village.

“Will somebody please tell me what is going on?” Tet looked at them in confusion.

Ailsa shrugged, “I’m going to rebuild the village. He’s being dumb but I also don’t want to bother him or push him into anything he doesn’t want so I’m just leaving and letting him go back to his normal life.”

“Don’t..go. I’m sorry.” Kaito dropped back to his knees. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.. But I can’t…” He stared into the distance. “This is why you’ll regret…”

She sighed before going to him and wrapping her arms around him. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of all the village stuff. You just focus on you and feeling better. You never have to be alone again. You and anyone else who was exiled can come back for a fresh start, if you want it. But I’ll take care of the important things, okay?”

“Not everyone was exiled for the wrong reasons. But alright.” He hugged her back slowly. “Are you really going to stay here?”

She shrugged, “If anyone comes back, they should know they aren’t alone. Plus, not entirely sure how to survive the human world..”

“I have a spare room if you ever change your mind.” Tet gave her a smile.

“Thanks, but I don’t have any way to pay you back,” she answered. 

“Trust me, he doesn’t need  _ our _ help.” Kaito chuckled.

Tet glared for a minute, then sheepishly grinned. “I’m kinda independently wealthy..”

She nodded in understanding before yawning. “Maybe I should come crash at your place.. for tonight at least. Not sure I have the energy for rebuilding anything today and I don’t feel like sleeping on a burnt bed..”

Kaito winced slightly, then followed them back to the car. “Maybe later I can introduce you to a few of us…”

She nodded, “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Going to warn you right off, most of the others are worried..” Kaito said during breakfast. He waited for her reaction as he ate.

“Worried about what?”

“That you’ll decide either to continue exile or punish them further. That the kingdom is better off without them coming back.” He leaned back in his chair. “Especially in one particular case.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t know the cases. But everyone deserves a second chance, right?”

“Even if someone collaborated with our enemies to steal the throne?”

She sighed, “Everyone makes mistakes.”

He released the breath he’d been holding. “Alright. Everyone lives downtown in a building Tet owns. Whenever you want to meet them, I’ll take you.”

“Why wait? We have nothing else going on today.”

“If you’re sure.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re offering mercy.” He chuckled. “That’s actually what they said to  _ me _ .”

She sighed and went to wash her plate, “Alright, let’s go.”

He ruffled her hair. “You shouldn’t be the one nervous, you know.” He led her to his car and waited.

“You know I was always nervous meeting new people..”

“This is a little different, sis. But just relax.” He drove relaxedly, appearing not to be worried at all. But the lines around his eyes were tight, visible only to her.

She looked out the window at a skyscraper, “Humans really need buildings that tall?”

“Well, there  _ are _ a lot of them. But I think they just like watching everyone below them honestly.” He chuckled as they waited at a crosswalk.

She continued to look around quietly.

Finally they pulled up at a nondescript two story apartment building. Kaito shut off the engine and looked at her. “They’re waiting in the common room. Come on.” 

He led the way, opening a door for her. He greeted four men, wrapping his arms around a fifth and kissing him softly.

Ailsa looked at them all nervously.

“Are you deciding whether you want us after all?” A quiet blond sat in a corner, his eyes locked on her as the man sitting beside him cursed softly.

“Sorry. Not good with new people..” She paused, “I’m Ailsa. Nice to meet you.”

Kaito introduced the blond as Ryusei, his friend as Shouma. The others were Kenji and Emu. “A few more are at work right now.” He hesitated at his obvious companion.

She nodded, “Alright.” She then smirked, “And who is your boyfriend?”

“Tsukasa Kadoya. At least that’s what everyone tells me.” The redhead said softly before turning to Kaito. “I’ll go upstairs so she can tell everyone how to come back.”

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Tsukasa..” Kaito began.

The other fairy shook his head. “We’ve been over this, Dai. There’s no clemency for me.” He turned and bowed to Ailsa before disappearing out the door.

She frowned, “Why did he leave?” 

Kaito sat down hard. “He believes his punishment was just. Even though he doesn’t even remember what he did.. He won’t even ask for forgiveness.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll talk to him in a bit.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ryusei prodded. “Are we still questionable?”

“You guys can all come back if you want. Though the village needs a lot of work at the moment..”

“Kaito told us. I’m happy to help if you want it.” Shouma answered before frowning. “Wait a minute..just like that? You don’t even know why we were exiled.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“ **We** didn’t  _ do _ anything wrong!” Ryusei snarled. 

She sighed, “I’m just trying to help..”

Shouma elbowed Ryusei, causing the other to go silent. “I’m sorry. He’s just angry. I’m sure we are all appreciative of your kindness.”

The others murmured their assent aside from Ryusei who stared at the floor.

“I’m sorry you are angry, but the one who exiled you is gone. I can’t make up for whatever has happened to you, but I hope now you can have a fresh start, if that’s something you want.”

After a moment, Ryusei simply nodded.

Kaito exhaled softly.

“If you want to help with rebuilding, feel free to meet with me in the forest and we can work on stuff. If not, you can wait until we’re done and we can get you a place. If you want to live there, that is. You’re free to come and go as you please.”

The four rose as one and bowed before excusing themselves citing work.

Kaito relaxed as the door closed. “That went better than I hoped. I apologize for Ryu. He’s rather bitter.”

She nodded, “Mind if I talk to Tsukasa?”

“You like going blue in the face? I spent hours last night and got nowhere.”

She shrugged, “Well, at least I might get to know him a bit better.”

Her brother snorted. “Upstairs. Apartment on the left.”

She nodded and headed up. She knocked on the door and waited silently. 

The door was opened, Tsukasa’s eyes widening when he saw her. “Yes?”

“I wanted to talk, get to know you a bit better. Is that okay? Or should I leave?”

“I’m fine with that.” He opened the door to admit her, then closed it. “Is everyone gone?”

“Yeah. They said they had work,” she answered. 

He nodded, seating himself in a chair. “What do you wish to know?”

She shrugged, “Anything. About you, what you like.”

He appeared perplexed. “I’m a crime scene photographer. Kaito got me the job. Otherwise, I stay out of sight here.” He stared at his hands. “I’m glad you’re allowing the others back. They deserve it.”

“You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to, but you  _ are  _ allowed to go back as well.”

He raised his head, his eyes stormy. “I should not be allowed back. In fact, you _ should _ kill me right now.”

She shook her head, “I’m not going to do that. Everyone deserves second chances, even you.”

He grew agitated. “Just because I don’t remember my actions does not mean I did not do the crime! I should be punished!”

“Even if you did the crime, the person who was in charge and punishing you is gone. I’m choosing to have faith in all of you and give you chances. Like I said, I’m not forcing you to go back, so if you want to stay here and keep being punished, by all means, do so.”

He stilled, staring at her in shock. “I..I tried to kill you once. But you’re not vengeful. Why?”

She shrugged, “I don’t remember that. But everyone makes mistakes.”

“You’re lying.” He hissed, the anger flaring again as he lunged up from his chair. “How can you forget your own brother being exiled for trying to save you?! Get out!”

“I thought.. he was messing around with his powers?” she shook her head, “Doesn’t matter, I guess. Sorry for bothering you..” She headed to the door.

“Wait..I’m sorry for getting angry. I thought you were..” He apologized slowly before turning away. “I shouldn’t waste any more of your time..”

“You’re not wasting my time.”

“I am..I am not fit to be in the same world as you..”

“Can you tell me why you think that?”

“I tried to kill you. I intended to. Someone who had caused me no harm. A person much better than I could ever be..and I let your brother be ripped away for the same reason. An inflated ego and overestimation of my worth. He should have killed me but didn’t. Just like you..I don’t deserve it.”

“Maybe you don’t deserve it, but you still have our kindness. I really don’t remember back then anyway, just what I was told. It’s in the past, so it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is the here and now.”

Tsukasa bowed his head as his shoulders began to shake. “I don’t want..”

She went to him and gently wrapped her arms around him, “It’s okay. Everything is alright now.”

He buried his face in her shoulder as he cried. “I’m worthless..”

“No you’re not. You mean something to at least Kaito, so you mean something to me as well. So there’s at least two people who don’t think you’re worthless.”

He chuckled slightly. “The two people who should hate me..”

She shrugged again, “Things don’t always work out how you expect.” 

He drew away and looked at her. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“It’s alright. Like I said, it’s all in the past.” 

He sighed, wiping his face. “I’m sure you have things to do.”

“Not really..” she chuckled.

“Kaito is going to get worried if you don’t go back down.”

She nodded, “Will I be seeing you around to rebuild the village? Or are you still just going to stay here?”

“While I’d like to, doubt you need any more fire there.”

She chuckled, “Guess not. Thanks for the talk.” She headed to the door.

“I should be saying that to you.” He smiled softly.

She smiled and headed out, back to the common room.

A scene of horror met her eyes. Kaito lay on his back, three holes in his torso and blood puddling under him. The window bore several holes.

She quickly knelt beside him and began pouring light into him, slowly closing the holes.

“Hide..coming after us…” His voice was weak and strained.

“I’m not just leaving you,” she said softly. 

“I..don’t want you killed..” He clutched one of her hands desperately.

She sighed and lifted him, heading to take him somewhere safer.

Tsukasa’s eyes narrowed as he heard a noise. He began to exit his bedroom, but didn’t get far as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down, dumbly registering the spreading blood on his shirt before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His eyes blinked once before slipping shut.

Ailsa heard something, making her stop. She looked around quickly, her brother still tight in her arms.

“You can’t escape us..” A voice whispered in her ear. “Just wait your turn.”

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“We are the Shadow Council. And we desire fairies to disappear.” The voice went quiet.

“What did we ever do to you?”

“You prevent this world from falling to our control. Therefore, you must be destroyed. But you will be last.”

She growled and continued walking.

The feeling of being watched disappeared.

Kaito tugged weakly on her dress. “You have to hide. Save yourself.”

“If I’m hiding, it’s with you.”

“You have to forget us. You  _ must _ survive. Y _ ou are our future _ .” Her brother coughed harshly and winced in pain. “Get far away from here..”

She sighed and laid him down gently. After checking on Tsukasa and healing him, she laid them near each other before calling Tet.

“Are you two safe?” His voice was hurried but calm.

“Kaito and Tsukasa were hurt. They keep telling me to hide but I don’t want to leave them.. plus I don’t know where to go.”

“Do you remember the way to the house?” His voice went tight toward the end of the question, but didn’t pause.

“I think so?” She answered. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” His voice held a hint of pain now but he didn’t stop talking. “Stay where you are. I’ll send a friend to find you and take you somewhere safe.” The call disconnected quickly.

She sighed, wondering if he really was okay.

Ten minutes later, two men entered the apartment. One of them moved quickly to her, the other watching the door.

“Ailsa?”

“Are you Tet’s friend?”

“Yeah. Can they be moved or should we stay here?”

“They can be moved.”

The man nodded, moving to his partner and holding a quiet conversation before returning. “We’re parked outside. Tet’s given orders that we take you to our sanctuary. Unless you have somewhere else to go?”

“Sanctuary?” She raised an eyebrow. “Unless I hide in the forest, I have nowhere.”

“You’ll understand when we get there.” The man lifted Tsukasa easily, then began to reach for Kaito.

“I can carry him,” Ailsa said quietly.

“Alright.” He waited for his partner, who nodded and swung the door open. He disappeared down the stairs as Kaito dazedly opened his eyes.

“Safe..?”

“I think so,” she nodded before lifting him gently.

The other man chuckled softly. “You’re safe, Tinkerbell.”

Kaito gave a wry smile. “Hi Zal. Tet took you off barbeque detail, huh?”

Zal rolled his eyes. “Only because you’re in trouble  _ again _ .”

Kaito snorted. “Where is wolfie anyway?”

Zal went quiet and looked at Ailsa. “Let’s get to the van.”

She nodded and followed him.

Kaito had passed out again by the time they reached the street. The other man was behind the wheel, tapping his fingers anxiously.

She gently laid Kaito in one of the seats before climbing in.

Zal slid the door shut before climbing into the passenger seat. “Let’s go, Jack.”

The other man pulled into traffic, taking a route into the countryside. 

After several hours, the van passed through what appeared to be simply an open gate. It slowed as it approached a compound.

Several assorted animals were milling around the van when it finally parked. 

Ailsa watched them for a moment before looking back at Kaito to check on him.

He gave her a tiny smile. “Welcome to the Sanctuary.”

Jack and Zal exited, Jack easily taking Tsukasa inside a building silently. Zal slid open the van door and looked at her. “Don’t be afraid. No one will hurt you.”

She nodded and got out.

Zal helped Kaito shakily step out as a man approached.

“Dai. This is your sister?” The man calmly gazed at Ailsa, his eyes glowing slightly.

“Yeah.” Kaito turned to her. “Meet Kei. He’s a Mahoutsukai.”

She nodded slowly.

“You are safe here.” Kei gave her a welcoming smile as a leopard suddenly shifted into a man. “Nara, show her to a room.”

The man nodded silently, waving an arm forward to her.

“Go. I’ll be by later.” Kaito nudged her.

She nodded and followed the man.

He led her to a spacious room furnished with a bed and table. He stood at the door waiting.

“Thank you,” she gave him a small smile.

He stayed where he was, dropping his eyes.

“You don’t have to stay here you know. Is there something I can help you with?”

He shrugged, one hand unconsciously rubbing his neck. He stopped quickly as he noticed her watching, turning to leave as his face colored slightly.

“Nice meeting you,” she said quietly before moving to close the door.

He suddenly reached a hand out, a soft pink light covering her half healed burns. When it faded, they were gone.

“Thank you,” she was quiet as she looked the spots over.

He gifted her with a bright smile before he headed down the hall.

She shut the door and sat on the bed. Her wings soon appeared and wrapped around her protectively as she laid down and thought about everything that had happened in the last couple days. She began to cry, letting out the built up emotions.

Several minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.

She stood, unwrapping her wings and wiping at her eyes before cracking the door open.

“Hey sis.” Kaito gave her a sympathetic look.

“What’s up?” She sniffled slightly. 

“Wanted to check on you. You made Nara’s day, you know.” Her brother chuckled softly.

“He seems nice.”

“He is. Kind of hard not to be when you have the mind of a five year old.”

She nodded quietly before asking, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Though I’m a little miffed that you didn’t listen to me.”

She smirked, “You didn’t want to be in charge, so I don’t have to listen to you.”

He snorted in amusement before sobering. “You could have gotten hurt, Ail.”

“I don’t care about being hurt if you’re in danger too.”

He sighed. “You have to care about yourself.”

“I’ve always cared about you guys more than myself.”

“You never change, do you?”

She chuckled, “Is that bad?”

“Come here.” He stretched his arms out toward her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He held her close for a moment, then began to tickle her lightly.

She giggled and batted at his hands.

“I’ve missed that sound.” He said wistfully before hesitating.

She frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you remember that injured fawn you healed when we were kids? The one we found on the road?”

“Oh yeah.. it was so cute. I hated seeing it hurt.”

“You’ve gotten stronger at it which is why..” He stopped and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Is someone hurt? I can help if they are? Or is something else wrong?” 

“It’s an old injury. Don’t worry about it.” He kissed her forehead. “Tet called and wants me to pick him up. Kei has assigned Nara to help you.” He handed her a button. “Just press it if you need anything. You can explore as long as you stay away from the gate.”

She sighed, “Alright. Are you sure I can’t help with anything?”

“It’s fine. See you in a few hours.” He gave her forehead another kiss before walking away.

She closed the door again and went back to the bed, curling up once more, this time falling asleep.

A while later, she woke and decided to venture out of the room. She was a little nervous but took a deep breath and closed the door before starting down the hall.

“Hi. Are you less scared now?” Zal leaned against the wall.

“Only a little,” she chuckled. “Not actually afraid. Just nervous. A lot has been happening and changing and there’s so many new people..”

“I can understand that. Heard Nara is practically in love.” He chuckled.

She chuckled in response.

“Yeah, he’s easy to please.” He straightened and watched her. “Do you know who attacked your brother?”

“Yeah. Some group who wants fairies destroyed.”

Zal’s face darkened and his hands began to glow.

She stared at him for a moment before realization dawned on her, “You’re..You’re a dark fairy?”

He visibly flinched, struggling to rein in his abilities. “Sorry...I should go.”

She shook her head, “Don’t go. You seem pretty nice. Not what I’ve heard of dark fairies.” 

“We’re not monsters, you know. We just..Nevermind. Maybe we are.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “You and Kaito should be cautious.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything. I’ve just not been out of my village much, so I only know things from stories..” She sighed. “Maybe I should have just stayed in my room.”

“No. I overreacted. Jack says I’m too touchy. Think he’s right.”

“Everyone has moments like that though. It’s not exactly a bad thing.”

“It is for me. If I let my emotions loose, it would be disastrous.” He dropped his eyes.

She sighed, “Sorry.” 

“Excuse me?” A young man looked at her. “Are you Ailsa?”

She looked over and nodded.

“Kei wonders if you could come to the infirmary?”

She nodded again, “Show me the way.”

He pointed down the hall. “First door on the right.”

She entered the room he mentioned and looked around.

“Kaito said you have healing abilities?” Kei was holding a pained looking Nara.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“He’s having one of his headaches. Nothing I do seems to help.”

She nodded and went to him, covering his head with light.

He relaxed, his eyes closing as Kei rocked him slowly.

After a few minutes, Kei laid him down and stood. “Thank you. I’m sorry you had to come do this, but you were the first person I thought of.” He brushed Nara’s hair gently. “He’s getting worse, I think.”

“Well, I don’t mind helping. If there’s anything else I can do for him, let me know.”

“Are you able to heal only new injuries?”

She looked thoughtful, “I don’t know, I’ve never healed old injuries.. but I’m willing to try.”

Kei sighed. “He has throat damage which prevents him from speaking. He was attacked years ago by an unknown assailant. Severe brain damage that left him a child..” He shook his head. “It’s been difficult. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if he hadn’t survived. I find myself getting angry because he’s not the person I used to know..”

She nodded, “I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you.” She looked at Nara and her hands started glowing. The light soon coated him.

He winced slightly, his eyes opening as he stared at her in confusion.

She gave him a small smile, “Hey, everything is alright.”

“I..” He froze as he heard his voice.

She smiled, “It’s alright. I’m healing you.”

He remained quiet, his expression pensive.

She finally backed up, the light slowly fading away.

Kei held his breath as Nara closed his eyes.

The Were reopened them after a minute, then spoke. “Thank you. I..I felt so trapped not being able to talk.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been,” she said softly. 

He gave her a smile. “You are so kind..You didn’t have to help me.”

She smiled, “I like helping others.”

He chuckled, turning to Kei and kissing him hard. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Kei shook his head, tears in his eyes as he kissed back. “Just don’t do that again.”

The moment ended when Kaito stumbled in, a heavily bleeding and unconscious Tet propped on one shoulder. “Ailsa, help me!”

She quickly got to work, moving Tet to a bed and beginning to pour light into him.

“I tried to patch him up, but he wouldn’t stop bleeding..” Her brother was panicking, his eyes flickering blue.

“It’s alright, just relax.” She focused on closing the wounds, then trying to help build new blood cells to replace those that were lost. It took her a long time, but she finally got him stable. She sat down, trying not to show how exhausted all the healing made her.

Kaito sat down beside her, his eyes worried. “It still drains you, huh? Sorry for making you.”

She shook her head, “I’m fine. I’d rather be a bit tired than watching someone hurting.”

He sighed, fidgeting slightly as he stared down at the floor.

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugged. “How do you like the Sanctuary?” He avoided both her question and eyes.

“It’s alright. Dai.. what’s wrong?”

“I..met  _ them _ ..I’m sorry..I just wanted to save him and see you one last time..” He gritted his teeth, trying to stand. His face had gone pale and he had a deathgrip on one wrist.

“What did they do to you?” She quickly stood and poured energy over him to see what was wrong.

“Injected..I don’t know. I have the urge to drown everyone and I refuse to! I won’t hurt them..” His eyes turned blue and his wings burst out. He looked at Ailsa in panic. “Run!”

She shook her head, focusing for a minute. A box of light surrounded them, “You can’t hurt anyone else now. And I’m going to try to help you.” She forced a large burst of energy into him, working on counteracting what he was injected with.

He flinched as the energy was absorbed, his panic growing worse when water began streaming from his hands. “ _ Please _ ...I-I can’t stop it…” Then he began choking, water pouring from his mouth.

The box of light began filling with water. Ailsa continued to pour light into him rapidly, trying to break down the drug in his system.

The water stopped when he collapsed, his wings disappearing.

The box of light disappeared and she lifted him then placed him in a bed. She checked him over and made sure everything was alright before sitting beside him.

Kei gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?”

She shook her head, “He was drugged with something.”

“You look like you need to sleep.”

She sighed, “I probably do, but I want to make sure they are alright.” 

“Why don’t you lie down here? If they need you, you’ll be close.”

She nodded, “Alright.” She gave her brother another glance before moving to a bed and laying down.

He covered her with a blanket, then moved to a small room off to the side with Nara.


	3. Chapter 3

Ailsa flew from tree to tree, helping to make sure each little home was cleaned up. She also began planting seeds in the ground of the clearing to help start their new village off.

Ryusei gave her a smile as he waved a hand and they began sprouting. He looked up as he heard Shouma’s angry voice.

“You’re not welcome here! We’re trying to rebuild, not wipe it off the map.”

Ailsa frowned and flew to Shouma’s side. “What’s going on?”

“ _ He _ thinks he can just show up.” The fairy indicated a tall, dark haired man who scowled at them. His hands were shoved in the pockets of a black leather jacket, but she could glimpse a glow shining through.

She looked him over a moment before addressing him, “Hi. I’m Ailsa.”

“Gaelin. And I was invited by Kaito.”

“Ah, friend of his? Well, you’re welcome here then.” She shot Shouma a look before glancing back at Gaelin, “What brings you here?”

“He said something about some toppled trees. I’m good at getting rid of things like that.”

She nodded, “Alright. I can show you to them.”

“Ailsa! He’s a..” Shouma flinched as Gaelin glared at him.

“He’s help, so he’s welcome.”

Shouma muttered under his breath, but stepped aside.

“Come on, sorry about him.”

Gaelin shrugged and began to follow. “I’m used to it.”

She sighed, “Doesn’t mean it’s right.”

“I mean, he’s not completely wrong. But I promise to keep calm while I’m here.”

She smiled and showed him to the trees.

Kaito looked up and grinned. “Thought you’d decided against coming.”

Gaelin snorted. “And miss my opportunity to see the department’s most lazy member  _ actually _ working? Not a chance.”

“Do you guys need any help here? Or should I go back?”

The two men exchanged looks, then Kaito answered. “No help needed but you can stick around if you want.”

“Just don’t want to be in the way, you know?” She chuckled slightly.

Gaelin laughed before extending his hands toward the fallen trees. A black light enveloped several and then they just disappeared. 

Kaito whistled, then took a deep breath. “I’ve been practicing. Let’s see if I can control it.” He extended his own hands and focused, the same black light shooting out. It hit one of the trees and caused it to explode. He cursed loudly as Gaelin shook his head.

“Slightly less control. At least if you start a fire, you can put it out alone.”

Kaito rolled his eyes, then froze at Ailsa’s expression. “Aww shit.”

“How..?”

“She  _ doesn’t know _ ?!” Gaelin was shocked, his eyes going between the siblings.

Kaito rubbed his neck nervously and fixed his eyes on the ground.

“ _ What  _ don’t I know? Dai? What’s going on?”

Her brother winced. “Mom..she was dark. I think you can figure out the rest..”

Her eyes were a mix of anger and sadness, “Why did no one tell me?”

“Mom was worried you’d be scared. Or worse, hate her. We were told that she’d tell you when you were older.”

“Hate her?! If I’d known  _ why  _ she acted how she did, maybe I wouldn’t have hated her! And it’s been a few weeks since they died. When did you plan on telling me?” 

He turned away silently.

She tried to calm herself, but she felt a deep rage like she’d never felt before. Not at her brother, but at the whole situation. 

Gaelin approached her, his eyes darkening. “You have to control it or you’ll destroy everything.. Extend your hands toward me and focus.”

“Are you insane?” Kaito whirled to face the other man.

“This is my fault. So I’ll accept the consequences.” The dark fairy said solemnly.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her light. Soon, light and darkness were swirling around her slowly, balancing each other out. 

Gaelin watched in confusion as Kaito held his breath.

The glowing soon faded away and she swayed slightly before opening her eyes.

“Are you alright, Ailsa?” Her brother reached forward, but didn’t touch her.

“What just happened?” Gaelin asked slowly.

“Really tired all of a sudden.. I feel kind of different, but it’s not bad..” she said sleepily.

Her brother picked her up. “I think you need to rest.”

“Sorry I got angry..”

“No need to apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

He gave Gaelin a small smile. “Can you finish okay?”

The other man nodded silently as Kaito headed for his car. He laid her in the back, then slid behind the wheel and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ailsa was in the forest, flying around looking for supplies for the village. Soon, she was trapped in a net. She fought against it and even tried to use magic on it but she couldn’t get free.

“Stop fighting or you’ll regret it.”

“What do you want?”

“You’re a healer. Figure it out.” The net was filled with green gas.

She tried to avoid it but couldn’t. Soon her eyes were closing.

“Ailsa?” A voice called her name softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Gaelin gave her a small smile. “Are you alright?”

“What happened? There was a net..?”

“Some of my subjects have decided to stray from the straight and narrow. They got in trouble and needed a healer. Not sure how they found out about you unless they mind probed me while I was out.” He winced as he shifted position on the bed beside her, his face a collage of cuts and bruises.

She frowned and covered him in light. “Subjects? You’re royal too?”

“First born son of the dark rulers.” He took a slow breath as his pain receded. “What’s the plan?”

She shook her head and was about to speak when the door opened.

A man came in and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the room. 

She was pushed in front of a few beds, “Heal them.”

She shook her head defiantly.

“You better listen or you’ll regret it.”

“I’m not healing them.”

The man growled and backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. Fire danced in the man’s hand before he threw a ball of it at her. She tried to block but it ran up her arms. She let out a pained noise before the fire disappeared. 

“You going to listen yet?” 

She shook her head again, making the man growl.

Dark light filled his hands before he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. The light caused more pain where he grabbed her, and she finally got a deep breath in as he released before he began hitting her repeatedly. She soon slid to the floor, barely conscious.

“You bastards!” Gaelin attacked the one standing over her as he was brought into the room. He got one punch in before he was restrained.

“You’ll heal them or he’s going to get it next,” The man said to Ailsa. She looked up weakly before nodding and pushing herself off the ground. She focused light into the men on the beds.

“Ailsa, don’t!” Gaelin cried out, attempting to get free.

She looked at him a moment, “Don’t want.. you hurt.”

“I don’t care about that! They can’t be allowed to hurt anyone!” Gaelin got free and tried to reach her.

He was roughly shoved away from her. Ailsa's eyes began glowing. A box of light surrounded Gaelin before everything else in the room went dark. When the darkness disappeared, the light dissipated and Ailsa was the only one left besides Gaelin.

“Ailsa?” He looked around at the bodies on the floor. “Are you alright?”

She met his eyes and was about to speak when she swayed and started to fall.

He rushed to catch her, cradling her worriedly. He carried her back to the room they’d been in before and placed her on the bed. Then he returned to the other room and extended his hands.

Ailsa woke a while later, still feeling weak. Her bruises had darkened considerably and one eye was almost swollen shut.

Gaelin winced when he saw her awake. “Is there something I can do?”

She shook her head,”I’ll be fine. How are you?”

“Give me a minute.” He turned and did something out of sight, but she glimpsed a syringe. He finally turned back to her, rubbing one elbow. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Kei?”

She shrugged, “Don’t want to bother him.”

“You’re hurt bad though.” Gaelin sat on the edge of the bed.

She moved slightly and winced. “Maybe if he’s not busy..”

He chuckled slightly, then his eyes unfocused and began to glow. A moment later, it stopped. “He’ll be here in a few hours.”

“Where are we exactly?”

“Actually, it’s my house. They broke in.”

She nodded slowly.

“I’m really sorry. I should have stopped them before they grabbed you.” He dropped his eyes to the quilt.

“It’s alright. Thanks for helping me.”

He shook his head. “I’m a failure. I can’t even control the few of us left! I should just let us die out.”

“Maybe don’t try to control them. Listen to them and then work together on a compromise? You shouldn’t let your people die out.”

“There’s not much of a choice. There’s only three of us left now that I know of and we’re on borrowed time already even without the shadow council.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re..sick. Our genetics have been damaged by various things and it’s just a matter of time.” He winced slightly and pushed himself to stand. “Excuse me.” He took a few steps, then sank to the floor.

She moved to his side quickly and began checking him over. She poured light into him, assessing his DNA.

It was badly splintered, in some places almost nonexistent. He was raging with fever, his body fighting with itself.

She moved him to the bed before working on building a new cell with proper DNA. She finally did and replicated it with magic, filling him with fresh new cells. She hoped it would help his issues and that his body would continue to produce the new cells. She finally finished up before closing her eyes and dozing off.

A few hours later, Gaelin blinked his eyes open. He laid there in shock as he evaluated his body, then glanced over at the sleeping Ailsa. He shook his head in amazement, then rose and covered her with a blanket.

A knock on the door made him leave the room, returning with Kei. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He closed the door behind him.

Ailsa woke feeling better than before. She sat up and looked around quickly.

“Hi. Are you okay now?” Kei gave her a soft smile.

She assessed herself and nodded, “Thank you.”

“You’d do the same. Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Is Gaelin alright? He’s been really quiet, but won’t let me look at him.”

“I think he’s fine, but I’ll check with him about it.”

Kei nodded. “Your brother is awake. He was afraid you’d been taken by the Council.”

She shook her head, “They probably won’t be after me until they take out the other fairies. They said I’m last.” 

Kei scowled. “Like hell. I won’t allow them to hurt anyone. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it.”

She sighed, “I just don’t know how to go about fighting them..”

The door opened and Gaelin entered. “Let us dark ones fight them. You concentrate on rebuilding your home. There’s only three of us and it won’t matter if we disappear.”

“It’s  _ because _ there’s only three of you that you  _ shouldn’t _ fight. It  _ does  _ matter if you disappear.”

Gaelin snorted. “The world doesn’t need us. All we do is cause destruction. But it needs the light fairies. You make the world better.”

“You do more than cause destruction. And if you’re not needed, why did you exist in the first place? I think you’re just making excuses.” 

He stared at her. “You don’t know?”

Kei looked uncomfortable.

She sighed, “Sorry, I don’t know what?”

“Dark Fairies are descended from Light ones corrupted by an ancient Mahoutsukai. We aren’t natural.” Gaelin gave Kei an apologetic smile. 

“My ancestor.” Kei supplied softly. “That’s why I help them now, to the best of my ability anyway.”

She nodded before looking back at Gaelin, “It doesn’t matter if dark fairies aren’t natural. Your lives still matter.”

“You’re such a caring person. But the fact is the light fairies matter more and I will not allow the Council to destroy you and yours.”

“That’s not a fact, it’s an opinion. I’m going to fight them, so why don’t we agree to work together instead of arguing who should be the ones fighting?”

He looked amused for a moment. “You won’t listen to me, will you?”

“Probably not, no.”

Kei chuckled and looked at him. “Probably should give up now. If she’s anything like Kaito, she can and will outlast you in the stubbornness department.”

She chuckled slightly in response.

Gaelin snorted and looked away. “I..I don’t know how to work together. Used to being hated and rejected.”

“It’ll be okay. We can make plans of attack or go try to find information on them. Whatever you think is the best way to go about defeating them.” She sighed, “I’m sorry you are used to being treated like that. But maybe things will change?”

“Already getting information. Just waiting for my two’s return.” He looked at Kei. “They didn’t go to the Sanctuary did they?”

Kei shook his head. “Haven’t seen them for a few days actually.”

“Do you think we should look for them?”

The dark fairy looked worried. “Normally I’d say no. They tend to stay absent until they decide to put in appearances. But with the situation.. I just have no idea where to start.”

She frowned, “There has to be a way to find them. Have you ever done searches using your powers? Like focusing on them and letting it lead you?”

“We don’t have that ability.”

She sighed, “Do you have a picture or something?”

Gaelin went to a dresser, returning with a picture of Jack and Zal proudly displaying detective badges. He handed it over with a sigh.

She analyzed it before closing her eyes. A ball of light soon appeared, slowly starting to float away. “We’ll follow it.”

Gaelin stared in amazement before opening the door.

Kei went out first, his hands on his phone rapidly texting someone.

“After you.” The dark fairy looked at her.

She gave him a small smile before following the light.

“Car or flight?”

“We’ll fly, in case it goes off road.”

He nodded, black wings appearing as he rose into the air.

Her wings appeared as she followed.

After following the ball for several minutes, it moved into a grove of dead and blackened trees. Gaelin gave a cry as two small figures appeared unmoving on the ground.

Ailsa quickly knelt beside them, checking them over.

Both were dead, their cells destroyed by magic.

“I’m alone..” Gaelin’s voice shook in anguish.

She silently moved close and wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes, she said, “Let me try something, okay?” She moved back to the two fairies and began covering them in light. She tried to rebuild the cells then duplicated them. Her light continued to shine around them, their bodies absorbing it.

“Nothing matters anymore.” Gaelin said somberly before rising into the air. “All that’s left is to make it count for something.”

“Please don’t go.”

“I have to destroy the Council. That way, you’ll live in peace. I won’t let them hurt anyone else. Just..would you bury them like your people do? They don’t deserve our rites.” Gaelin’s tear streaked face was sad.

“Please.. just wait a few more minutes before you go anywhere..” she said slowly, her focus still on the bodies.

“Why?” He hovered, his face uncertain.

“I’m trying something. Just wait until I’m done?”

He reluctantly returned to the ground, his hands clenched tight.

She continued her work, finally getting their cells rebuilt. She continued forcing energy into them even though she felt herself weakening.

There was a flash of purple light, then both men began breathing.

  
  


Gaelin stumbled back in shock, landing in a heap behind her as he blinked rapidly.

She gave a small smile before closing her eyes for a moment.

“Are-are you okay?” His voice was worried as he warily watched the other men.

“I’ll be fine. Healing and reviving just takes a lot of energy.”

A black light encased her as he extended a hand. “Have some of mine.”

She chuckled, opening her eyes to look at him. “You aren’t alone anymore. Though, even without them, you still had the rest of us who care about you.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but your people don’t accept us. If they knew about you, there would be issues as well. Another reason you should focus on rebuilding and not the council.”

“If they can’t accept all of me, they don’t need me. Maybe I’ll tell them to stir up trouble.. Anyway, at least Kaito and I accept you.”

Gaelin began to laugh. “You certainly like causing drama, don’t you? Did you forget, we’re big bad destroyers?”

She shrugged, “You don’t seem so bad to me.”

He stood and bowed. “Much appreciated. Seriously though, we are feared for valid reasons. You’re safer staying away from us.” He took the other men in his arms, rising into the air and disappearing.

She shook her head, heading to search for any information she could find on the Council.

“You are determined to involve yourself, I see.” Kei rolled his eyes, another man quiet beside him.

“I want to protect my people.”

“I understand that desire, Lady Ailsa. But have you not heard the phrase discretion is the better form of valor? Sometimes retreat is the correct thing to do.” The stranger met her gaze without blinking.

She sighed, “My people are busy rebuilding the village and their lives. They don’t need the Council looming over them as a threat. If we all retreat, we’re probably looking at another attack on the village. If I can find more information, or even just distract them from the others, I’ll be helping my people. They can retreat and hide, but it’s my duty to do what I can for them.”

The stranger sighed, exchanging a glance with Kei before withdrawing. 

Kei took a deep breath. “The Shadow Council were originally created to oversee the magickal realm. They issued laws, judging lawbreakers and generally the final arbiter of decisions regarding us. But over the centuries, they became corrupt. Now they only wish to rule everyone in darkness.”

She nodded slowly, “Anything else you know?”

“No one who has actively stood against them has ever triumphed. Several people of different races have tried. All have either died or themselves been lost to the darkness. Thus we have waged a guerrilla war in secret.”

“Alright.”

Kei bowed, withdrawing from view.

A laugh sounded in her mind. “You  _ are _ brave, Ailsa of the Light. But your hope will soon extinguish.”

“Who are you?”

“Trevan of the Council.”

She growled, “You won’t win. Even if you beat me, someone will eventually win against you.”

“Do you have any idea how many times we have heard that?” The voice sounded bored. “ _ Surely _ you have a better speech? I’ll even come in person to hear it.”

“My words don’t matter anyway. My actions do.”

“Does that mean I shouldn’t come?” The voice became petulant. “I  _ was _ so looking forward to introducing myself properly.”

“Come if you want a fight.”

There was silence for a moment, then the voice returned. “I’ll be waiting at the circle in the woods near the Druid stones.”

She took a deep breath then flew off. She landed near the stones and looked around.

“You actually came. I’m impressed.” A tall male jumped off the top of the stones with a sneer. His eyes were green, his hair red. Pointed ears showed his origin as elvish, but his clothing was a corroded suit of armor. A sword hung at his waist. 

“Why do you guys want to destroy us? What did we do to you?”

“You resist. Even the ones created in darkness resist! But you will all learn there is no standing against our power. Just as I did.”

“You might be powerful, but the good and light will persist.”

“There will be no light when we are done.” Trevan extended a hand and vines burst from the earth to wrap tightly around her.

She struggled against them, trying to figure a way out.

He laughed loudly, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. “It is useless to resist. You will be ours.” An orb of dark energy swirled in his palm as he began to approach.

A bolt of electricity suddenly coursed through him and he screamed. The orb winked out as the elf fell to his knees, then onto his side.

“Take that, you bastard.” Gaelin landed beside her, a dagger flashing as he cut through the vines.

She avoided his gaze, looking at the man on the ground. She approached him, a ball of light forming in her hand. She crouched beside him and then forced the light into him. 

He recoiled, screaming and thrashing violently as he was enveloped.

“What are you doing?!” Gaelin watched in apprehension.

She ignored him, continuing to force the light into the man.

Suddenly a wave of darkness entered her as her light went out. The elf lay unconscious, now dressed in a red robe and white pants. The sword was gone.

“What the hell?!!” Gaelin shook the dazed Ailsa. “Talk to me! Are you alright?” 

Her eyes flashed black a few times before settling back on her normal blue. “I cleansed him.” She said simply before standing and going to walk away.

“Cleansed him?” Gaelin ran after her. “I don’t think you should be going anywhere alone right now.”

“Not all light fairies have the powers of light. I do. I cleansed him of the darkness.” She answered. “And I’m fine. Why do you care anyway? You want me to stay away from you, why don’t you stay away from me?”

“I..I don’t want to see you hurt. I like you. But you’re right. You shouldn’t have to deal with me. What about him?”

“I don’t want to see you hurt either.” She sighed and turned away, “Did you ever think maybe pushing me away is hurting me more?” She shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. Take care of him.” She started to walk away again.

“I never had anyone care before.” His voice was soft. His hands shook as he texted someone, then he dropped the phone and ran.

She looked back, picking up the phone and catching up to him. She grabbed his arm, “You have people who care now. Get used to it.” 

“Don’t force yourself. I’m not worth it. Simply a twisted experiment who can’t be redeemed. I hope you can destroy the council and live in peace. Forget about me.” He removed her hand with downcast eyes. “Go back to your people.”

Her eyes were flashing black again as she slapped him. “You  _ are  _ worth it. And I might have been raised as a light fairy, but I’m half dark.  _ You  _ are my people too.”

He flinched, shaking his head. “I’m a failure. I couldn’t prevent the council from all but destroying us. I would ask you to take in the others. I will stay away as you ask. You will never have to see me again.” He began to turn away, his voice shaky with tears.

“Don’t go..” she said quietly, her own eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know why I said stay away.. I was just so angry..”

“I deserve it.” He stared at the ground in despair. “No one should be associated with me..” He turned back to her. His dagger handle was suddenly slid into one of her hands and the blade buried in his chest in one smooth motion.

She shook her head, tears streaking her face. “You idiot..” She pulled it out gently and began forcing light into him.

He shook with pain. “You..better ruler than me..”

“Shh.” She said softly as she continued to try to heal him.

His eyes began to close, tears on his lashes.

“Stay with me, okay?” 

He gave her a tight smile, fumbling for her hand. “Not..important.”

“You’re important to  _ me _ . Why don’t you see that?”

“Stubborn..woman.” He arched his back and gritted his teeth.

She forced light into him faster, praying to save him.

The wound healed just as he slumped in her arms. His breathing was slow but steady.

“Ailsa?” Kei crouched beside her, his eyes locked on Gaelin. “What happened? He said I needed to take someone to Sanctuary.”

She pointed at the other man. “Him. He’s been cleansed.” She looked back down at Gaelin. “I’ll take care of this idiot.”

Kei nodded slowly, going to the elf and lifting him. The two disappeared down the path silently.

Ailsa took Gaelin to her tree, laying him down gently before sitting beside him.

A while later, his eyes opened and he stared around in confusion.

“Never do that again.”

“Why did you save me?” He answered quietly. “You could have been free of my annoyance.”

“Are you that stupid?” She asked softly before moving and gently kissing his lips. 

He tensed for a moment, then buried his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss.

When they finally parted, she smiled slightly but stayed quiet.

“I’m sorry..Forgive me?” His eyes were hooded as he prepared himself for her answer.

“Of course. I’m still sorry I got angry at you before. And for slapping you.”

“I deserved it for being an ass.” He exhaled softly. “I’m worried about you. I’ve never heard of  _ anyone _ cleansing a soul of darkness before.”

She shrugged, “There’s a first for everything, I guess.”

“It could have killed you. Or worse..” His eyes were frightened.

“Don’t worry about me,” she gave him a small smile.

  
  


“Can’t help it.” He chuckled quietly. “Don’t want my sun to disappear.”

She blushed slightly. “So, what now? Are we going in search of more Council members or are we going to see how that elf is doing?”

He sat up, looking thoughtful. “How the hell did you lure one of them out anyway?”

“He started talking to me first, honestly.”

“Are they  _ spying _ on you? Or was he just taunting you?”

“I have a feeling that even if they aren’t actively following me, they’re spying on me somehow. He seemed to know we had been talking about them.”

Gaelin scowled. “Would it have been smarter to destroy him?”

She shrugged, “I figured he should have a chance.”

Gaelin’s phone began to ring, making him jump slightly. He answered, his jaw tensing before he spoke. “We’ll be right there. Keep everyone away.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The council retaliated. Both Tet’s and the fairie’s apartments were firebombed. The elf is awake and panicking.”

“Alright.. let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kei was hurriedly taking care of coughing fairies when Gaelin and Ailsa arrived. He barely looked up at them, merely jerking his head toward a smaller room. “Elf is in there. Had to restrain him because he tried to slash his own throat.”

Ailsa sighed and entered the room slowly. 

“Not going to let them torture me....kill myself first! I won’t go back!” The elf was restrained in both a straitjacket and on a gurney. His eyes were wide and unfocused as he trembled.

“Hey.. everything is alright. We aren’t going to let anyone hurt you,” she said softly as she approached.

  
  


He went still, his eyes locking on her. “You..I saw you..who?”

“I’m Ailsa. I saved you.”

“The light..it took the darkness away and I saw you.” He was quiet for a moment, then asked “Am I to be executed for falling?”

“No. You’re free now. You’re just restrained to protect you from yourself. We’ll protect you and keep you safe.”

“No one can keep me safe. What year is it?”

“In human years? Around 2020.”

The elf went pale. “2020?”

“Hey, everything is ok. We  _ will  _ keep you safe. And I’m sure it’s a bit of a shock, but yes it’s 2020. You were probably with them a long time, right?”

He took a deep breath. “Apparently it’s been 200 years..”

“I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I couldn’t have saved you sooner. We can help you adjust if you need it, though.”

He shook his head. “The council will never let me live. But thank you for saving me.”

“I’ll protect you from the council. Just leave the worrying to me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly believe you can defeat them?”

“Well, I’m either going to or die trying.”

“You sound like I did, once upon a time.” He looked sad, tears falling silently.

“Well, at least I’ve saved one person from them, and that’s farther than most get. So I’m trying to stay positive.”

“What do I do now? Everyone was destroyed two hundred years ago..I’m alone. Maybe you should have killed me..” 

“You’re not alone. You have me, and everyone else here at the Sanctuary. Might not be what you’re used to, but..”

“But we will be your family now. No matter what happens, we’ll be by your side.” Gaelin said firmly. “What’s your name?”

The elf didn’t answer, his eyes on the floor.

Ailsa sighed, “It’s okay. I’m sure you need some time to process everything.”

Gaelin nodded, taking her elbow and leading her into a corner. “He’s pretty messed up.”

“That just means he needs some extra care.” 

He nodded slowly. “Did you get a name before everything happened?”

“Oh, when he was with them? He said.. Trevan?”

“NO! That’s not my name!” The elf screamed, thrashing as he tried to free himself. “Not my name!”

She went back to him, “Shh, hon. It’s alright. Why don’t you tell us your real name and we’ll work on letting you out?”

“Ryon..my name is Ry..” He slumped back unconscious.

She sighed and scanned him over with her light, making sure he was alright physically.

“I shouldn’t have asked that.” Gaelin ran a hand through his hair as he watched them.

“It’s alright. He just needs some time.” She said softly as the light vanished. She went to his side and gently kissed his cheek. 

“Time is one thing I’m not sure we have.” The dark fairy looked out over the infirmary, clenching his jaw as he saw beds covered with white sheets. “We should go back to your place.”

She nodded, “Give me a few to help with the others, okay?” She went out and went to the covered beds. Light began glowing under them as she worked. After they were healed enough she uncovered their faces and continued pushing her light into them.

Ryusei and Tsukasa stared up at her, their faces smoke streaked and still.

She winced but continued working.

After a few moments, Ryusei began breathing.

She let the light fade from him and continued on Tsukasa. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt herself weaken. It was a normal experience for her but as she used her light, she noticed her darkness was growing, throwing off the usual balance. She frowned, writing it off as she opened her eyes and looked back at Tsukasa. 

He was staring at her, his eyes swirling a fiery red.

“Hey, you okay?”

He jerked, then blinked. When his eyes reopened, they were normal. “They attacked..taunted us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Where is Daiki?!” Tsukasa asked, growing agitated.

She glanced around before spotting him, “He’s here. Don’t worry.”

Tsukasa shook as a panic attack overtook him. “I couldn’t stop it..I could hear the others screaming...but I couldn’t stop it..”

“Shh, it’s okay. Everyone is safe.” She pushed calming energy into him. 

He slowly calmed, his eyes slipping closed.

“Thank you for lying.” Daiki limped toward her.

She sighed and began pushing energy into him next.

“Guess I have to live in the village now..”

“Well, can’t you guys rebuild?”

“I’m sure the others will rebuild the apartment building. I..I won’t rebuild Tet’s place.. No point to it.”

She frowned and looked around, “Where  _ is  _ Tet?”

“Dead.”

“Where though?”

Daiki looked up at her. “Next door. Ail, don’t subject yourself to seeing him.”

She shook her head, “You know I have to try.” She went to the next room, closing the door behind her. As she looked him over, her eyes began flashing black.

He’d been tortured, deep cuts on his face and torso. Burns obviously inflicted while he was alive were visible as well as smoke in his lungs.

She tried to control her anger, but she couldn’t. She threw her arm out toward one of the side walls. A large hole dissolved through it. After another minute, she was in control, forcing light into the body. Slowly, bit by bit, the wounds closed and the burns healed. She continued until he was breathing, then turned away. She took a deep breath, feeling dizzy but she exited the room. She looked at her brother, “He’ll be okay.” Then she left the infirmary.

Gaelin looked up from his study of the floor and paused. “You don’t look good.”

“I’m fine..” 

Daiki ran out of the infirmary. “Ailsa, what happened? There’s a huge hole in the wall! You didn’t use  _ that _ power, did you?”

She looked up at Gaelin before looking at her brother. She was about to speak when she swayed and fell back.

“Shit!” Daiki barely caught her, exchanging worried glances with the dark fairy.

“Let her rest for now.” Gaelin frowned before turning and leaving.

Daiki picked her up and returned to the infirmary.

A while later, she began to stir. Finally, her eyes opened and she assessed her location.

She was laying in the infirmary beside Ryusei. Tet lay across from her still unconscious. Other than them, the infirmary was empty.

Ailsa pushed herself up and left the infirmary, unsure where she intended to go. She wandered a while, considering just leaving to go back to the forest. She headed to the front door.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Daiki was hidden in shadow, but his voice was loud in the silence.

“Well, there is still work to do in the village.”

“You know what I mean! Stop deflecting! You’re hiding from everything..”

She looked down, “What am I supposed to do?”

“I thought you were going to destroy the council?” Ryon spoke behind her. “Or was that just to pacify me?”

“I am. I just haven’t come up with a plan yet.. Figured I could at least go home first. Unless you have a plan for me?”

“Don’t..don’t tell me what I want to hear. Just..go.” Ryon pushed past her and out the door.

Daiki emerged and grabbed her in a tight embrace. “I can’t lose you..”

“I’ll be alright,” she said softly.

He released her. “You..I’m sorry. I should be stronger than this.”

She shook her head, “You are strong.” 

“No..no I’m not. I’m weak. I ran from Father without fighting back, I’ve been hiding ever since. I’m a worthless friend. A worse brother. I deserve to be exiled and forgotten. I’m sorry I convinced you to stay. I should have let you go and live your own life.”

She stared at him, “What’s going on? Where is this coming from all of a sudden? You’re a great friend and an even better brother.”

He shook his head. “You’ve always been the light of the family. Keep hold of..” He fell into her arms, convulsing wildly.

She began checking him over, forcing energy into him to try to calm his body down.

There was darkness entwining his soul, choking the blue light he carried. It was trying to smother it, but the light was resisting.

Daiki screamed in terror. “I won’t let you have me or her!”

She focused a burst of light into him, working on untwisting the darkness and forcing it out.

He jerked, then went still.

The darkness washed over her, her eyes glowing black. She just continued to kneel there, though, watching her brother.

His breathing sped up, his eyes flying open. They were a dull black and he stared at her with no recognition.

She went back to forcing light into him, hoping to fix whatever the problem was.

His monotone voice broke the silence. “Must..protect..”

“Everyone is safe, okay?” She said softly, forcing another large burst into him.

“She’s hurt..Father, it wasn’t me! Don’t send me away!” His eyes flashed blue, then black as he trembled. “Don’t make me leave her!”

“Dai.. I’m right here. Come on, come back to me.”

His eyes flashed once more, then closed as he arched his back before going limp.

She held him close, praying he was alright.

“Ail..sa..” Daiki’s voice was slow.

“Hey, everything is okay. Just rest.”

He nodded slowly before passing out.

She carried him to the infirmary and laid him down gently. Her eyes were still glowing black, but she was feeling mostly calm and worried.

“He okay?” Tet sat up in alarm.

“I think he will be now.”

“Those _things_ did something to his head..He was screaming, then passed out.”

She nodded, “They put darkness in him.”

Tet’s eyes went gold as he growled. “I’m going to tear them apart.”

“Not if I get to them first,” she chuckled. “Don’t worry about him though, I cleansed him of the darkness.”

“Your eyes are black..are  _ you _ okay?”

She frowned and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were back to her usual blue. “I’m fine.”

He looked unconvinced, but didn’t press further. Instead, he said “You didn’t have to bring me back.”

“You deserve to live.”

He gave her a wry smile as Gaelin entered. “Have you seen Ryon lately?”

“Yeah.. he seemed kind of upset but I got distracted taking care of Dai.” 

The fairy scowled. “He’s not on the property. Ailsa, he doesn’t know how to do anything.”

She sighed and stood, heading toward the door. “Let’s go find him.”

Her cell rang.

“Hello?”

“Ailsa? Help me...it’s so loud and there are things racing past me..where are the horses?” Ryon’s voice was frightened.

“Stay away from the racing things. People don’t ride horses much anymore.. just wait there and I’ll find you, okay?” 

“O..okay..” The call disconnected.

Ailsa frowned for a moment, “He knows nothing yet he managed to call me...?”

“Maybe someone helped him?” Gaelin shrugged.

She sighed and headed outside. She focused and a ball of light appeared and began leading the way.

Several blocks later, the elf was spotted cowering in a tree. His eyes were flashing and he was crying as he muttered to himself. “No one wants you..no! She’s our friend..”

“Hey, Ryon.. I’m sorry you got scared. Let’s go back to the Sanctuary and we can tell you a bit more about the current world.”

His eyes focused on her and he smiled. “You came!”

“Of course,” she smiled. “I wouldn’t just leave you out here alone.”

He climbed down. “ _ He _ said you wouldn’t.”

She frowned, “Who?”

“ _ Him _ .” Ryon sighed. “Trevan.”

“Oh..” she continued frowning for a moment then smiled again, “Don’t listen to him, okay?”

The elf nodded slowly, then swayed. “My head hurts..”

“Alright, let’s get you back,” she wrapped an arm around him and led him back to the Sanctuary. 

Kei met them, visibly distressed. “Ryon! You shouldn’t wander off.”

Ryon dropped his eyes, whispering “sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes. What’s important is you are alright.” Ailsa said gently.

The elf nodded, then stiffened. “Your mistake was bringing me here.” Trevan’s voice answered with a laugh.

“Oh shut it,” she answered.

The elf snarled, wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing. 

She shoved light into him as she struggled to breathe.

Kei recited a spell to which he screamed. 

The light began to burn Ryon and he released her in terror. “Help me!”

She pulled away quickly, confused as to what was happening.

Suddenly the elf split, two Ryons appearing. One of them was dark haired but in the armor she remembered, writhing as flames engulfed him. The other, red headed, huddled in a ball on the ground covering his ears. 

“What the hell?” Kei looked at her.

“Trevan and Ryon split.”

“But..they’re one person..aren’t they?” Gaelin asked in surprise.

“Not entirely, it seems.”

Trevan finally collapsed, his body smoking. Ryon stayed huddled.

Ailsa knelt by Ryon, “Everything is okay now.”

He shook his head. “I remember everything now..” He slowly crawled to the body, embracing it as he burst into tears.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” She asked softly.

“Yamae..I’m sorry! I didn’t protect you..” Ryon sobbed, not acknowledging Ailsa’s question.

She watched sadly for a moment before wrapping her arms around him.

He released the body, clinging to her. “I..I can’t..kill me please.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“ _ Please _ ..I have to atone for hurting him..” Ryon begged through his tears.

She shook her head, “I’m going to take down the council so no one else has to hurt like you are. But we can help you through the pain. I don’t know what you did, but you don’t deserve death.”

“I didn’t protect him. I let the council twist him and steal his life. You say I don’t deserve to die? It’s the opposite. I don’t deserve to live!” He tore away from her and ran into the road.

The car slammed into him, sending his body flying a few feet away. The driver skidded to a halt, climbing out in horror.

Ailsa’s eyes were now flashing again as she stood and slowly made her way over. She looked at the driver for a moment, reaching a hand out and touching a finger to their forehead, erasing the memory of what they’d done. She got them back in the car before going to Ryon and lifting him, taking him back to the property before forcing light into him.

He lay still, his broken body bleeding slightly.

Gaelin turned away in sorrow.

Ailsa fixed him up, bone by bone. Her focus wavered for a minute as she realized the darkness in her had grown again. She had to take out the council while she still had control.. then, she’d figure things out from there. She decided she should probably start staying away from the Sanctuary as much as possible though, trying not to cause harm to the others. 

She brought her focus back to Ryon just as he finally took a breath. She lowered her hands before slowly standing. “Get him inside.”

Gaelin exhaled sharply, then lifted the elf and went inside.

Kei was muttering spells over the other body, his eyes glowing bright.

“Need help?”

“Please. He’s healed and alive but his spirit isn’t awake. It’s like he’s locked in a dark room.”

She nodded and focused on him for a moment then light surrounded him.

The body’s eyes opened, a young voice speaking. “Is someone there? I can’t see you.”

“Hey,” Ailsa said softly. 

He turned his head toward her voice, revealing milk white eyes. “I’m sorry. I must have knocked into you. My brother always tells me to wait for him, but he hasn’t come back. Do you know where he is?”

“Ryon? Yeah, he’s safe. We’re friends of his. I’m Ailsa.” She looked at his eyes closer, “I can’t make any promises but I might be able to help your vision.”

He cocked his head. “He’s alright? They made him scream…” He shuddered.

“He can tell you all about it.” She said softly before focusing light to his eyes.

He remained still, unblinking as the white melted away to a hazel color.

She gave him a smile as the light disappeared.

He started, his face shocked. “I-I can see you…”

“I’m glad.”

“How? We were told it was permanent..”

She shrugged, “I’m a fairy, and I’ve been known to do some helpful things.”

Kei hefted him to his feet. “Let’s go inside.”

Ailsa stood there watching them, debating on if she should follow.

“What’s wrong?” Kei turned to look at her.

“It’s.. it’s nothing.” She shook her head.

The Mahoutsukai frowned, then shrugged as Gaelin came toward them.

“He’s awake and threatening bodily harm to you.”

She shrugged and headed toward the door.

“Who would want to hurt you?” Yamae followed her in confusion.

“Your brother.”

“Careful, he has a nasty temper. But I thought you were his friend?” He froze in fear. “This is a trick isn’t it?”

“We.. saved him from his own actions, so he’s mad. It’s no trick. And even if he has a bad temper, I doubt it’s worse than mine.”

“You didn’t see what he did to the people who killed our parents…”

She sighed and entered the room Ryon was in.

He tried to rip the restraints free. “Why? Why did you save me?!”

She began undoing the restraints for him. “Come at me all you want, I won’t stop you. But when you’re done, your brother is outside waiting for you.”

He went white. “That’s cruel..”

“It’s true. But you don’t have to believe me.”

“My brother’s dead! You saw it! He’s dead…” Ryon pressed his hands to his eyes as he began to sob.

“We saved you, didn’t we? Don’t think we could save him as well?” She snapped slightly.

He flinched, then sniffed as he wiped his face. “Sorry.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry.. shouldn’t have snapped. Been having slight.. anger issues.”

He took a deep breath. “It’s my fault, isn’t it..the darkness..”

“No. I chose to cleanse you, not knowing what would happen. And on top of that, I  _ am  _ part dark fairy, so I have some issues anyway.” She looked down, “Don’t tell the others I’m having issues. Though it’s probably obvious, seeing as I blew a hole into a wall.. I just don’t want to worry them more.”

“If you had killed us instead..” He began to argue when his eyes caught sight of Yamae. Like a shot, he was out of bed and embracing the teen. He froze as he saw the hazel eyes, then looked at her in disbelief.

She just gave a small shrug and went to pass him.

He grabbed her hand. “I know I can’t ever repay you, but anything you need..”

“If you have any ideas on where to look next, that would be appreciated. But I’ll let you two catch up first.”

He swallowed hard, then answered “There’s a grove..they use it for rituals.”

She nodded, “Alright. Thanks.” She headed back toward the front door.

“I’m going with you.” Gaelin stood in front of it, his arms crossed.

“You should stay here where it’s safe..”

“And let you possibly get killed?”

She shrugged, “Better than you being killed.”

He growled at her.

She sighed, “I just.. you’re important to me and I don’t want you hurt.”

“I could say the same thing.”

“Alright.. we’ll go together then.” She held her hand out to him.

He looked at her for a moment, then reached out his own.

She took his hand gently, kissing the back of it before looking away slightly, “I think I love you.”

He chuckled. “No thinking here. I  _ know _ I love you.”

She moved, kissing him hard. She closed her eyes and focused a quick burst of energy into it before pulling away.

Gaelin’s eyes went wide before he swayed and began to fall.

She caught him, laying him down gently before kissing him again. She then disappeared out the front door, headed to the grove Ryon mentioned.

She recognized it as the place they’d found Jack and Zal. She began looking around for any signs of people.

A pack of wolves appeared, circling her and growling.

She prepared to shoot light into them if they came closer.

They parted as a robed and hooded figure approached her. “Do you wish to join the Council?”

“You hurt people. I can’t let that stand.”

The figure repeated the question emotionlessly to her. “Do you wish to join the Council?”

“No.”

“Do you wish to join the Council?” The question was repeated once more in a monotone.

She shot light at the figure.

It didn’t move, aside from the hood falling away to reveal a teen girl with empty eyes.

Ailsa stopped a moment before forcing a burst of light into her.

She jerked slightly, the wolves beginning to howl in pain.

She forced more light into the girl rapidly.

The eyes went purple, then rolled up as she crumpled. The wolves surrounded her, nudging frantically.

Ailsa moved in, checking the girl over, “She’ll be alright.”

One of the wolves met her eyes, then shrank in fear. The others did the same, huddling together as if waiting for a blow.

“Are my eyes black again..? I’m sorry, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

_ “You’re not one of them..” _ The voice in her head was teen aged.

“I’m not with the council, if that’s what you mean?”

The wolf padded closer.  _ “You swear you won’t hurt her? Or us?” _

“I swear. I’m here to destroy the council.”

_ “You’re pretty confident.” _ Another voice spoke.

“Well, I’m going to try my best, anyway.”

_ “You’ll die. Or at least wish you had. Go home and forget about that foolishness.” _

She shook her head and turned to head further into the grove _. _

A light brown wolf separated itself and stood in her way.  _ “Didn’t I tell you to go home?” _

“I can’t let them keep hurting people. If I die, I die. But if I succeed..”

_ “Don’t try to raise our hopes.” _

“I can’t make any promises. But I can’t win if I don’t even try.”

The wolf growled. 

The first voice returned.  _ “Before you go, will you do something for us?” _

“Alright?”

_ “We have been held hostage for years, forced to stay like this. Will you give us the freedom of death?” _

“Stay like this? Are you not really wolves _?” _

_ “We are Were.” _

She nodded slowly before shining light over all of them.

The pack slowly toppled over, becoming a mix of teens and two adults. One of the teens gave her a grateful smile before his eyes closed.

She made sure they were all okay before continuing past them.

“You were always gifted with light, weren’t you?” A voice spoke above her.

She froze, looking up quickly.

A fairy with black eyes jumped down from the dead tree. “Hello..sister.”

She stared at him in shock.

“Nothing to say?” The man in front of her laughed.

“But how..?”

“The Council was true to its word. I gave them what they wanted and they gave me the power I desired.”

“No..” she shook her head. 

His eyes glittered. “I was punished for failing to get you though..”

“Why? How could you hurt our people?”

“Why?” He stared at her as his eyes began to flicker. “Why? I..don’t know?”

She moved closer slowly before shooting a burst of light into him.

He jolted, then grinned sadistically. “You think you can save me?”

She shot another burst at him.

He lifted a hand, throwing dark energy back at her.

Instead of it harming her, her body appeared to just absorb it.

He stopped, cocking his head. “You..”

She focused a big burst of light and forced it into him.

He screamed, throwing his head back as a black cloud emerged.

“Ave?”

“Ailsa? Where?” His brown eyes were confused.

The black cloud slowly moved toward her and she decided to shoot it with light. It burst apart before the fragments flew into her. Her eyes quickly turned black.

“AILSA!” The man ran toward her frantically.

She stood there silently for a minute. She then pulled out her cell phone and handed it over. Her voice showed no emotion. “Call Kaito and get these teens out of here. He’ll take care of you.” Her wings appeared and she began to rise off the ground.

“Kaito? Ailsa, what are you talking about?”

“Our brother!” She snapped slightly before her voice went quiet again. “Just call him.”

Avery nodded, slowly pressing the call button. After a minute of arguing, he told him what she had said. He hung up and looked at her. “Don’t go.”

“I have to.”

“Why? Talk to me,  _ please _ .”

“I’m taking out the Council. I just rescued you from them.. but I need to finish my task.”

“ _ Alone _ ?”

“Better that than anyone else getting hurt.”

He wilted. “You better come back to me.”

She stared at him a moment before saying, “I’m glad you’re alive.” 

He gave her a small smile as voices were heard.

She quickly flew off, trying to continue her job.

“Ailsa, wait!” Gaelin flew behind her.

She stopped, not turning to face him.

“I’m coming. And I’m not falling for that kiss trick again.”

She didn’t look at him, just gave a nod and went back to flying.

He followed, not saying a word until they reached a spooky half destroyed castle. “Oh boy..that looks positively terrifying.”

“You can stay out here if you want.”

“Unh unh. Where you go, I go.”

“Gaelin.. I won’t be able to control it much longer. Please, when I tell you to leave, do it.”

“And leave you here? Not a chance.” His voice was determined.

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

“And I don’t want to lose you. The only way to make me leave is to kill me.”

“I’m.. I’m afraid I will if I lose control.”

“If it happens, it happens. Let’s go.”

She finally met his eyes, her black ones filled with tears.

“Hey now, let’s deal with it after we take down these creeps.” He brushed a hand over her cheek. 

She nodded and headed into the castle.

There were eight hooded and robed figures chained to holes in the floor as another chanted above them.

“I thought they were supposed to be big bad guys? Look more like prisoners to me. Aside from chanter, that is.” Gaelin whispered.

She shrugged and flew toward the chanter. She focused hard, shooting light into not only him, but all the robed figures.

The chanter snarled, slapping Ailsa into the wall as several of the robed figures screamed as not only was the darkness removed, but their life force. The multicolored lights started to fly toward the chanter.

Ailsa pushed herself up and tried to fly toward him as well.

There was a blast of dark energy at the chanter, Gaelin shouting to her. “Free them before he absorbs the lights!”

She nodded and focused, forcing light into the eight figures. The light was almost blinding as it lit up the room.

The colored lights returned to the fallen bodies as the others tumbled to the ground.

Gaelin had a glowing sword now and was attacking the chanter until he was viciously hit by an energy orb and thrown back into the wall. He crumpled to the floor and lay still.

  
  


“You dare challenge me?” The chanter asked Ailsa.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Then die!” A massive dark energy orb formed and flew at her.

Instead of it hurting her, her body simply absorbed it. She then created her own orb, one of light, and threw it at the chanter.

He recoiled, waving his hands wildly as if he could bat it away. As it enveloped him, he screamed. He thrashed and fought, then disintegrated as the light died.

Ailsa moved to Gaelin’s side, checking him over and forcing light into him.

“Did..we win?” The dark fairy’s voice was wheezy, his eyes unfocused as he fought for breath.

“I think so,” she said. She continued to pour light into him. After a few more minutes, she stood, going to look at the figures on the ground.

They were unconscious, but unharmed.

She slowly made her way to the exit, glancing back one more time before going outside.

Kaito gave a relieved smile and ran toward her as Kei shouted a warning.

Ailsa stared blankly through her still black eyes.

Kaito slowed, reaching a hand out slowly. “Ailsa?”

“Take care of them.”

“Where are you going? Ailsa!” He grabbed her wrist to stop her movement.

“I need.. to go.”

“No. You need to stay. Let us help you.” His grip tightened, his voice slightly panicked.

She was silent for a moment then spoke again quietly, “You’re all in danger.”

“We don’t care.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not letting you go.”

“Ave is back.. I’m no longer needed,” her voice showed no emotion.

“I need you. Gaelin needs you.  _ Please _ don’t leave..” Daiki’s eyes filled with tears as he spoke. “You’ll have to kill me first.”

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid!” She snapped slightly.

He stiffened, letting her go and dropping his eyes. A minute later, he raised them again. They were swirling blue and he gazed at her determinedly. “I will cleanse you.”

“I don’t want you getting taken over either, Dai. Plus, I think you need actual powers of light to do that.” She sighed, “Let’s just get everyone back to the Sanctuary. I’ll just deal with this, okay? I won’t leave.”

He didn’t answer, water cascading in a wave from his hands toward her.

As if moving on it’s own, her body jumped up into a tree. A voice not her own laughed, “That’s your plan?”

“I will not lose her to you, foul darkness! The pure water of life  **will** remove your taint from her and banish you!” Daiki’s voice was steely, his eyes darkening as he increased the flow of water and aimed at the tree.

She threw a hand out, a ball of darkness forming. Suddenly, though, instead of it flying toward Daiki, it stayed and her other hand went to her head. She shook violently for a moment before bringing the ball of darkness toward herself. Soon, it was swirling, a mix of light and darkness. She stared at it for a moment before plunging it into her abdomen.

“AILSA!” Gaelin was suddenly in front of her, his hand reaching in and grabbing the ball. He pulled it out, his jaw clenching as his hand burned. He shook his head at her. “You will not die today.” He moved away slightly, then absorbed the ball. He gave one cry before falling backward, his body plummeting to the ground.

She stared a moment before screaming, darkness pouring out around her.

Daiki went stiff, then fell. Kei followed a moment later.

“No.. no..” she muttered as her body shook. The darkness halted, then shot at her rapidly, impaling her as if with spikes. She focused her light all around, into Daiki, Kei, and Gaelin as well as into the darkness. Once the darkness had vanished, she fell forward. The light surrounding the others disappeared as she hit the earth with a sickening crack.

A minute later, Tsukasa appeared with several others. He winced at the bodies, then got them into the van parked nearby.

Ryon held Ailsa’s limp hand and sobbed.

A light appeared in the morgue, first floating to and surrounding Gaelin, reviving him. It then flew to Ailsa and merged with her. 

Her body jerked and she sucked in air rapidly.

Avery and Kaito entered slowly, dressed in elaborate outfits. They moved to Ailsa’s side, their eyes downcast.

“I..never thought I’d be doing this for her..” Kaito said in despair as Avery squeezed his shoulder silently.

“I know. But we’ll honor her properly.” Avery gently lifted her torso, then stopped. “She’s..warm?”

As if on cue, her eyes opened, glowing white.

Avery dropped her as he and Kaito backed up in fear.

A voice, not hers, spoke, “I am the ancient spirit of light. She was admirable in fighting my opposite, the spirit of darkness. It’s been running rampant for centuries. She’s in control of the darkness for now, but it’s a vicious thing that could lose control at any time. For now, I’m lending her my power so she can be equal in light and darkness. She’s a vessel for change and is needed, which is why I’ve revived her.”

Both men stared in disbelief.

Kaito warily asked “Is she a danger to us? She’d rather stay dead if she is.”

“With my power equalizing the darkness, she should no longer be a threat.”

He exhaled slowly, then glanced at Gaelin.

“He has been revived as well, as a gift.”

Avery moved closer to Ailsa. “You swear she’s okay?”

She nodded, “Though I suggest you not tell her about me or the spirit of darkness inside her. She’ll simply see the light and darkness have been equalized.”

Both men nodded.

“She’ll be needed in the future for something big, so try to keep her safe. I’ll try as well.” 

Ailsa’s eyes closed. When she opened them again, they were unfocused but her usual blue.

“Ailsa..?” Avery’s voice was shaky and uncertain.

“A..Ave? What happened? The last thing I remember.. is fighting the chanter..?”

“It’s a long story. How do you feel?”

“My head hurts but other than that I’m okay.”

Avery helped her sit up as Kaito went to Gaelin’s side.

“Is Gaelin okay? He hit the wall pretty hard..”

Kaito grimaced. “Did more than that..He’s alive, though.”

She nodded slowly. She looked up at Avery, “Are you doing alright?”

He gave her a smile and a nod. “I’m fine. I can’t believe you put yourself in danger to save me.”

“You’re my brother, of course I would.”

“I was trying to kill you. Completely in thrall to the darkness. You could have been overcome.”

She shrugged, “As long as you’re okay, it doesn’t matter.”

Kaito’s eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. “Why do you do that?! We are  _ not _ more important than you!”

She looked down and just whispered, “Sorry.”

Kaito’s face crumpled and he turned away.

Avery embraced her silently.

She rested against him for a moment before looking over at Gaelin. “He’s still hurt, isn’t he?”

Avery pursed his lips. “He was revived, but after what he did..I don’t know.”

She nodded and began moving toward Gaelin’s side. She stopped and silently hugged Kaito before going to her love. Her eyes suddenly began glowing white and light poured out of her rapidly into him.

He arched his back, then his eyes flew open. They were black and swirling.

“Everything is okay,” she said softly, continuing her work.

“Ail..sa..I won’t let you die..” He gave an agonized cry, one hand reaching for hers.

“We’re safe now, okay?” She held his hand tightly.

He took a deep breath as his eyes cleared. “You’re okay… I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry.. I don’t remember everything, but I know we’re safe now.”

He nodded slowly, then looked over at Kaito. “He okay? Why is everyone dressed up?”

She froze and looked them over closer.

Avery averted his eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked around, realizing where they were. She winced and looked at Gaelin again, “Let’s not worry about it right now.” She hugged him tightly. 

“It’s cold..” He clung to her quietly.

“Let’s get out of here and go somewhere warmer.” She helped him up.

He nodded again. “The council was taken down, right? It wasn’t a dream?”

She glanced at her brothers with a questioning look, “They were, right? Everything is fuzzy..”

“Yes. They were freed from the darkness.” Avery helped them out of the room. 

She nodded, holding Gaelin’s hand tightly. “I think we’re free of trouble finally.”

“I hope so. I need a vacation.” Gaelin smirked at her.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Ailsa flew through the forest, landing near the village. She walked in and smiled as she saw her brothers.

Avery went to her side, kissing her cheek. “Have a good day?”

She nodded, “Spent some time with Gaelin. How are you guys?”

Avery’s expression turned to a scowl. “I feel like I’m turning blue trying to convince him he’s not going to get murdered by me.”

Kaito wouldn’t meet her eyes, his hands behind his back.

“To be fair, he did think you would for a long time. It’ll take some time for him to come around,” she said before going to Kaito and kissing his cheek, “But you need to try to trust Ave a bit more too.”

“Before now, the last time I saw him he tried to cut off my head..It’s not like I’ve been pardoned. Although I didn’t do what I was accused of.” Kaito’s voice was melancholic. “I’m glad he’s alive, but..”

“Well, you can be pardoned.” She decided, before glancing at Avery, “Though, I guess since he’s back, that’s up to him.”

“I’ve told him three times already that he is pardoned. It’s like he’s not listening! Wait..why is it up to  _ me _ ?”

“You  _ are  _ older.. and since he doesn’t want it, you’re the one who’s supposed to be in charge. You know, since you’re not actually dead.”

“But you’re the one who started rebuilding!”

“Well, I was the only one here to do it..”

“Alright, little sister. I just hope I’m not bad at this.” Avery shook his wings reluctantly. “Convince him I’m not going to kill him in his sleep, alright? I’m going to help the others.” He flew out of the tree.

“I mean if he doesn’t  _ want  _ to be in charge.. but he was next in line, who am I to take that from him?” She muttered, half to herself. She sighed then turned to Kaito, “Just try to trust him a little more. I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you, okay?”

“I just don’t want him to hate me again..” He swayed, then took out a handful of green leaves from a small waist pouch. He chewed them slowly, grimacing at the taste.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll watch over you.”

He shook his head rapidly, dark circles under his eyes. “He’ll kill me..or the nightmares will.”

“He’s not going to kill you. But that’s why I’d be there. To protect you from him and to help you with your nightmares.”

He looked at her blearily, then winced as his heart raced. The pulse in his throat hammered visibly.

She shook her head and touched his forehead. He soon began falling back unconscious. She caught him and laid him down gently.

“He okay? He looks pale.” Avery returned, his forehead furrowing in concern.

“Don’t think he’s been sleeping. Thinks you’ll kill him in his sleep.”

Avery growled. “Idiot. I could smack him.”

She sighed, “I understand his fear but I also wish he’d trust us a bit more. I tried to tell him I’d watch him sleep but he still seemed afraid.”

Avery went to Kaito’s side, brushing a lock of hair aside. “I was so angry when it happened. Afterwards, I felt too guilty to try to find him..”

“He wasn’t even the one who hurt me. He was trying to protect me. At least that’s what I’ve been told by a couple different people. I really don’t remember everything that happened though..”

“What  _ do _ you remember?”

“Everyone being mad at him.. missing him.. being sick for a long time..”

“We found you two by the river, both burned badly and soaking wet. You developed pneumonia and nearly died. Father assumed you had fire powers. He said Dai must have been goofing off again and banished him.”

“We were attacked by a fire user.. Dai tried to save us.”

“I found that out several months later when Kadoya was caught. I tried to get Father to rescind his order, but he wouldn’t.”

“I let Tsukasa and the others who were banished all come back. I figured they deserved a second chance.”

“Why Kadoya?”

“Well, a few reasons. The biggest being he seemed genuinely bad about what he’d done. The second being, those two are together. Figured he can’t be that bad if Kaito likes him.”

Avery cracked a smile. “Usually, I’d argue with you. But something had to have changed in Kadoya or else Kaito would have killed him for hurting you. Alright, no more punishment for the past. Anything I should know about the others?”

She shrugged, “They’re all pretty nice. Haven’t spent time with all of them though. Ryu is a little bitter about everything but he’s coming around now that he’s allowed back. We really don’t have many villagers left.. I wanted to invite Gaelin, Zal, and Jack to our village but I’m not sure how the others would take it. Though since I was in charge, it wouldn’t have exactly mattered..” she chuckled slightly.

“They are welcome here. Dai says he considers them family.”

She nodded, “So, since you’re taking your rightful place.. what are my duties to be?”

“What do you want? To be actively involved or be a bum like Dai?” The question was lighthearted, Avery’s eyes twinkling.

“Well.. I’ve been pretty active so far, but that’s kind of because I had to be.. but I’m also not sure I can handle Dai’s level of lazy.” She chuckled. “Growing up, I always just did what was expected of me. It’s been different doing things on my own.. but honestly, whatever you want or need me to do, I’m here for.”

He grinned. “I think you should do whatever  _ you _ want to do. You’re not obligated to do anything. You don’t even have to live here if you don’t want to.”

She nodded slowly, “Other than the Sanctuary, I don’t know where else I’d go..”

“I’m really impressed by that place.”

She smiled, “It is pretty cool, right?”

“So many different people live together peacefully.”

“If our village was built for human sized people, I’d totally invite them all here to visit.”

“We could always build something for them..?”

She smiled, “That would be nice.”

“That could be your job?”

She smiled, “Alright. A forest sanctuary? So they have another place to go in case something happens.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to Gaelin and Tet about it and see what we can come up with.”

“Okay.”

She looked back at Kaito, “I’ll keep an eye on him first though, not that I don’t trust you, but I want him to trust me after I knocked him out.” 

“Is  _ that _ what you did? I figured he’d passed out on his own.”

She smirked, “He looked about to, I just gave him an extra push.” She glanced up at her brother for a moment before wincing, her hand going to her head.

“Are you okay?” Avery watched her in concern.

“Just.. a sudden headache, I think.”

“Maybe you should drink some medicinal tea?”

She nodded, standing slowly to go make some. She held tightly to the chair and shook her head, “I think I need a couple minutes for it to ease up..” 

“Let me. You rest.” He headed for the kitchen as Kaito started crying.

“Father, please..don’t send me away..I saved her…”

Ailsa ignored her own pain and focused on him. She sent calming energy into him.

He winced, his eyes open but unfocused. “I didn’t do anything! Father!”

“Shh, Dai. Everything is alright.”

“Ailsa? Ailsa, wake up. Tell them I didn’t hurt you.  _ Please _ …” He was trembling violently and she could hear his heartbeat racing dangerously. His hand was cool and clammy as he grabbed for hers.

She forced light into him, trying to steady his vitals. “Daiki, everything is okay now. You are safe.”

He shot upright as Avery returned with a tray of tea. “Avery, please! Don’t hurt me..I tried to save her!”

Avery froze. “What the hell?”

“Nightmares,” she answered quietly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Daiki. Suddenly, she was in a foggy looking version of the tree, Daiki standing there in front of her father and Avery.

“You are banished. If you return, you’ll be executed.” Her father waved a hand towards Daiki, reciting a spell.

Blue light was pulled out of Daiki causing him to scream. He thrashed, fighting with all his might. The light was suddenly wrenched away from her father, returning to an enraged Daiki. He advanced on the ruler, causing Avery to pull his sword and impale the fairy. Daiki cried out, then pulled himself off the blade and flew out into the dark.

“Daiki!” She yelled after him.

“I’m alone..I can never return. I’m sorry, Ailsa. Please be happy..”

“Dai, this is a nightmare. Yes, it happened, and I’m so sorry for that. But you’re not alone anymore.”

He shakily turned to her, blood pulsing between his fingers as he swayed. “No forgiveness, Ail. If I return, I die.”

She forced light into the dream version of him. “Things are different now. This nightmare is the past. You have Ave and I now, you can be home and be free. Father is gone, he can’t hurt you.”

“Really?” He tried to walk toward her, but tumbled to the ground, trying to breathe. “My heart..it feels like it’s going to burst…”

She continued pushing light into him, both in and out of the dream. “Take deep, slow breaths. You’re safe with me. I’m helping you, okay?”

He shakily nodded, following her instructions. Slowly he calmed. “I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be,” she shook her head. “Can you focus and try to wake up for me?”

He took a deep breath, then vanished.

She closed her eyes then opened them outside the dream. She winced at the brightness of the light in the room but focused on Daiki. “Hey, you okay?”

“Chest hurts..but I’ll live. Sorry you saw that.” He looked heartbroken.

She shook her head, “i’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“My own fault. I should have died in the fire.” Daiki rose to sit against the wall.

“ _ Don’t  _ say that,” she growled.

“It would have been better for everyone.”

“You take that back!” Avery slammed the tray onto the table. “She suffered without you! She cried every night till she was in her teens. She was forced to stop mentioning your name or be sent to another village. She retreated after that, hiding her feelings.”

Ailsa looked away, “It doesn’t matter. He had it worse, and if he wants to throw a pity party, let him.” She headed out the door.

Avery closed his eyes, reopening them to find himself alone.

“Ailsa, wait!” Daiki took human form and chased after her. “Please wait!”

She stopped but didn’t look at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

He embraced her from behind. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Don’t leave.”

“I just.. missed you so much. And then you say things like that..”

“I just..I’ve been alone so long with my mind..”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could have stopped them from sending you away. I’m supposed to protect you but I couldn’t.”

“I wanted to see you again so badly, but I chickened out and stayed away. I was terrified you’d blame me, maybe even kill me yourself.”

“I missed you too much and would never blame you.”

“You didn’t remember..and I didn’t want to ruin your life with it.”

“There were a few times I thought about running away to look for you, but I had no idea where to begin..”

“Tet kept me hidden for months after he found me.”

She nodded and wiped at her eyes, “I’m glad we’re together again now.”

Daiki released her. “Too bad I have to share you with tall, dark and ragey.”

She chuckled, “Sorry.”

He snickered and kissed her cheek.

“Let’s get back, if the tea isn’t cold yet or if he didn’t spill it, there’s some waiting for us.”

“Sure he won’t have poisoned mine in a fit of anger?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ailsa arrived at the sanctuary, entering and beginning to look around.

Nara looked up with a smile. “This day just got better.”

She chuckled, “How have you been?”

“Happy, thanks to you. Everything going well in the village?”

“Yeah, Ave is back in charge and I’m going to be working on a new forest sanctuary. That’s about it.”

“A forest sanctuary?” The Were frowned.

“Kinda like this place but in the forest. For anyone who wants to come visit, because the village is kinda tiny in comparison..”

Nara laughed softly. “I accept. You looking for someone or is this just a research visit?”

She shrugged, “Not entirely sure. Figured I’d at least say hi to the new wolves I had found..” 

His face darkened slightly. “Tet has taken to caring for them. Follow me.” 

He led her outside to a building. “Tet!”

The Were’s head popped out a window, his confusion giving way to a pleased smile. “Ailsa!” He disappeared, emerging out the door as Nara excused himself.

“Hey. How’ve the newbies been doing? Are they all alright?”

“Half of them refuse to be human, the other half are sure this is a trick and the council are waiting to kill them if they step foot outside.”

She nodded and sighed, “Can I come in? Or will I just cause issues?”

“It’s a good day today. I’ll introduce you.” 

She nodded again and followed him.

Tet pointed out the girl sitting with a boy in the corner. “Taryn and Kalen. They’re siblings.” 

Ailsa looked over at them for a moment before continuing to look around.

Another teen sat by a window, staring out. He was introduced as Kona. A black wolf lay at his feet, apparently named Shinji.

A pair of large gray wolves were curled around each other. They lifted their heads as Tet said “Ori and Etsuko. They’re mated.”

There were two youngish looking men seated at a table. They gave her a look of fear.

“Finally, Marrok and Conri. They won’t talk. Don’t know if it’s physical or mental.” 

Ailsa nodded and sat down at an empty table. She watched them all for a few minutes, not wanting to bother them.

Marrok kept staring at her, Conri losing interest and returning to the book he was reading.

“I thought me taking care of them would help, but now I wonder.” Tet sighed as he sat down beside her.

“Should I try to talk to anyone or let them come to me?”

“He seems to be unafraid.” Tet smiled slightly as Marrok slowly approached.

“Hi,” she said softly.

He cocked his head, then sniffed her. He smiled and nudged her gently with his head.

She gently pet his head, “Hey. I’m Ailsa.”

He made a small happy noise in his throat.

She chuckled, “I know this all probably seems kinda scary, but you’re all safe now.”

He stared at her for a moment, then a soft voice answered “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Should have known. Maybe I should cross dress?” Tet asked wryly.

She laughed in response.

A very tall male approached her. “The council is truly gone?”

She nodded, “Some things happened so I don’t remember all the details, but yes, they have been defeated.”

He gave her a dazzling smile before turning to the others. “We’re really free!”

She smiled and looked at them all.

Everyone looked at her aside from the one Tet had called Kona. The wolves reverted, revealing a punk looking blond and a lithe young woman.

“I’m glad you’re all safe now. If you need anything, I’m Ailsa. Though, I’m sure Tet has been taking great care of you.”

“Tch.” The blond scowled. “He won’t let us leave.”

She frowned, “If you really don’t want to stay, you aren’t prisoners.”

“Ailsa!” Tet hissed in her ear. “Shinji and Kona are street kids. If they leave, who knows what will happen!”

“I get that, and I plan to make this place as welcoming as possible. But you can’t keep anyone here against their will.”

“Even to protect them?”

She sighed, “I’ll leave that up to you. I don’t feel it’s right, but you  _ do  _ own this place.” She looked up at them, “I’m building a new place, in the forest. You are welcome to come there if you’d prefer. But Tet does make a point, he is just trying to keep you safe.”

“Like he knows anything. He has everything. Why would he care?” Shinji growled.

Tet inhaled sharply, then ran out the door.

“He might have a lot, but that doesn’t mean he has everything and his life hasn’t been the easiest. He cares because he’s a nice person. What point would he have in keeping you here if he has everything? He just wants to help you guys. Plus, you get food and shelter here. I don’t know why you’d want to leave. But if you still feel like being an ungrateful lil ass, then leave.”

Shinji broke eye contact, moving back beside Kona.

She sighed, “Sorry..”

“Sorry about him.” Kona spoke softly. He ignored Shinji’s glare, finally looking at her. “We are grateful. This is just hard on us.”

“I’m sorry. I’m here to talk if that would help. I can’t imagine all you’ve been through..”

Shinji brushed tears away with his knuckles before turning his eyes to the window.

“Like I said, I’m building a new sanctuary in the forest, if you’d rather come out there with me once it’s built.. Until then, though, I’ll be around if you need me or if you want to talk, just have Tet call me and I’ll come over. I don’t want to bother you though, so I’ll leave you guys alone for now.”

Kona simply nodded, wrapping an arm around Shinji’s shoulders. He bent his head and said something inaudible to the other boy, earning a slight smile.

Ailsa stood and headed for the door.

Marrok waved before returning to Conri’s side.

She slipped out the door and went to find Tet.

She heard cursing interspersed with sobbing and growling.

She followed the noises.

She found him throwing rocks violently into a small pond.

“Hey. I’m sorry they said what they did. They’re just lashing out because they are struggling.”

“He’s my half brother.”

She nodded slowly. “I see why you want to protect him. But there’s only so much you can do. I think I’ve kicked some sense into him though.. not literally of course.”

“It’s my fault. I got him thrown out..because I was jealous. I was a petty brat who messed up an innocent kid’s life.”

“You should tell him you realize your mistakes and that even though it doesn’t fix what happened, you are sorry about it. At least let him know.”

“I tried. He stabbed me five times. If not for Kei, I would be dead.”

“I’m sorry. That’s rough.. All you can do is keep trying though.”

“Is it worth it? Should I just let him leave? Or let him kill me?”

“You just want what’s best for him. Even if he doesn’t see that, you have to try to do what you feel is best. It won’t make up for what happened in the past, but it’s a start. Hopefully, he’ll see that.”

Tet wrapped his arms around himself before kneeling. “I’m such an asshole. Thinking that I can just say sorry..”

“Saying sorry is only a start. You have to prove it. And you can try by showing him you still care.”

“I should just die. He’d be happier.”

She growled, “Stop that!  _ Everyone _ makes mistakes. You need to own up to yours and make things as right as you can. Dying is not how you do that.”

“He told me he wouldn’t rest until I got what was coming to me.”

“He can change just like you have. Do I need to drag you to him and mediate a conversation?” 

“How do you possibly plan to mediate between two Weres? He could kill me in seconds before you could stop him. Even if you took his knife. We don’t have to shift completely, just claws.”

“Well, I can always revive you. But don’t forget I  _ do  _ have magic.”

He gave her a tiny smile.

She chuckled, “Well, I’ll let you think on it. But I’m always here to talk or mediate if you need it.” 

“Maybe you should be giving  _ him _ a lecture? I want to talk, he wants to put holes in me.”

She chuckled again, “Yeah, I guess stabbing isn't the best course of action..”

Tet made a snort of derision. “It’s kind of how we Were’s solve our problems, honestly. How we decide clan leadership. Not like you fairies. It’s not birth order for us, it’s who’s stronger in a fight.”

She nodded slowly, “Well, I can try talking to him. Not sure it’ll help, but I’ll try.”

“Good luck.” He sighed, then winced and held himself tighter.

She pushed light into him for a few minutes to help, then headed back to the building. She approached Shinji and quietly asked, “Can we talk?”

He gave her a look of confusion, then he nodded. “Okay?”

“I’m sorry I called you ungrateful. I didn’t realize you had such a past with Tet.”

He shrugged dismissively. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. I let my anger get the better of me. Something I struggle with sometimes..” she sighed. “He cares about you, you know. He’s just trying to help. You don’t have to accept that help, but his desire is genuine.” 

The teen’s face and voice went hard. “He had us disowned and tossed out in a fit of jealousy. He didn’t protect the clan and they were destroyed. He’s worthless as an Alpha. If not for that Mahoutsukai, I would have been rid of him.”

“He knows what he did was wrong and feels terrible about it and understands he can’t change what happened in the past. But he’s trying to start over and do things right this time.” She looked down. “I just thought you should know how he really feels, even if you choose to ignore it.” She turned away, “Let me know if you need anything.” 

“How do you know he’s not putting on an act?”

“I’m a pretty good judge of character. I think it has to do with my powers,” she looked thoughtful before her face turned sad, “But he truly feels he should just die to make you happy. Not that his friends will let him, but..”

“All I wanted after my mother died was a brother..but he couldn’t stand me.” Shinji’s voice broke. “I don’t know what I did wrong…”

She gave him a sad smile, “You didn’t do anything wrong. He  _ was  _ in the wrong. But he’s trying to make things better now in his own way.. Maybe you should give him a chance?” 

Shinji wiped his eyes and shrugged. “If he really has changed..I guess there are worse places to be than here.” 

“Well, if you still decide you don’t want to be near him, you can come with me to the new place once it’s done.” She gave him a small smile. 

He returned it. “I should probably apologize to him, huh?”

“It might be nice, but it’s understandable if you need more time.”

“Where is he?”

“He was outside by the water when I saw him last.” 

“Alright.” The teen headed outside. 

Ailsa headed back to the main building.

Ten minutes later, Shinji slowly approached her. His clothes were soaking wet and his eyes were distant.

“Oh no.. what happened?”

“When I got there..he was in the pond. I dragged him out..I tried to get him breathing but nothing worked..” The words were monotone, the teen looking defeated. “I got what I wanted..”

She gently wrapped her arms around him for a minute. “Come on, let’s see what I can do to help him, okay?”

“He’s dead..what can you do?”

“I’ve revived my share of dead people.”

He remained silent, leading her to the pond. 

Tet lay on his back, his face pale. He’d removed his shirt and Shinji recoiled as he saw multiple scars.

“What are those?” The teen shakily traced the length of the longest scar with a finger.

“Not sure. You’ll have to ask him,” she said softly before focusing. Light surrounded Tet and she worked on clearing his lungs of any water.

He inhaled sharply, then his eyes opened. “Why won’t I die?”

“You  _ did _ die. But now you’re back.” Ailsa answered.

“I don’t deserve to be..I’m a horrible person. I should have died the night the clan did..” He covered his face.

“You wouldn’t have this many friends that care about you if you were a horrible person. Everyone makes mistakes, and you’ve made your share, but you can become better.”

“I shouldn’t get the chance to! Everyone is dead aside from Shinji and all he wants is to kill me..”

Ailsa looked up at Shinji, “I think what he really wants is you to be his brother.”

Shinji embraced Tet, the crying wolf flinching slightly. “I missed you, idiot. I was so hurt..But today is a fresh start.”

Tet didn’t answer, merely clinging to the teen.

“Where did you get those scars?” Shinji pulled back slightly.

“The Council’s minions..I was on guard while the clan was relaxing. One of them practically gutted me and left me for dead before slaughtering them.” Tet dropped his eyes.

Shinji’s face became horrified.

Ailsa sighed and stood, going to leave the brothers to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaelin stood in an empty clearing, dead trees surrounding him. He stared unblinkingly into the distance, his eyes cloudy.

Ailsa landed beside him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“They won’t bloom anymore..”

She raised an eyebrow and looked around, “What? The trees?”

“Everything..after that night, everything just stopped. We’ve tried so many things, but nothing works. Everything planted withers and dies. Just like us.”

“You’ve never fully told me what happened.. do you want to talk about it?” She looked thoughtful, “I wonder if my light could help?”

“We were sleeping. Suddenly this noxious fog swept in and we started dying where we lay. The few of us who survived couldn’t get anything to grow, so we moved into the human world. Out of fifty in this village, fifteen escaped. Then we got sick and now there’s only three of us left. The other villages were completely wiped out.” His voice was soft and sad.

“You know you’re always welcome in our village. But you could always find a new clearing and start things fresh?”

“Your people would never allow us. And what use is starting over when we can’t continue our people? Three men and no women.” He shook his head. “Once we are gone, it’s over.”

“Our people would deal. You’re welcomed by my family, and that’s what’s important.” She sighed, “You make a decent point, but.. I still hate to see your people just give up.” 

“What else can we do?” He turned a questioning eye to her. “There are no more full dark fairies after we die. There are halflings like you and Kaito, possibly others, but we are doomed. The Council made sure of it.”

“You could start a new village of halflings?” She shrugged. “I mean, I’m sure there’s more out there. But at least part of the dark fairies would live on in them.”

“The halflings probably don’t even know what they are. You didn’t.”

She sighed, “So, not wanting a new village, not believing you’ll be accepted in ours, what’s your plan then?”

“Honestly?” He sounded quiet and defeated. “Waiting for the end.”

She gently put an arm around him, “You could come help with the forest sanctuary?”

“Why are you asking?”

“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to ask you things?”

“I mean..” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know what I mean. My mind is so scattered lately.”

She hugged him tightly. “It’s alright.” When she pulled away, she looked around the clearing, her eyes glowing white. Light poured out around her into the ground.

He gasped as the trees became green, shoots sprouting in the clearing.

She continued for another minute before the glowing flickered out and she held a hand to her head.

Gaelin looked worried. “Are you alright?”

“Just.. a headache.” She answered, looking back up at him and trying to smile.

“You shouldn’t have done this.”

“I can’t bring your people back, but I wanted to at least bring you a little happiness.”

“ **You** bring me happiness. I doubt I do the same though.”

“You do,” she squeezed his hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too. You shouldn’t be brought down by me though.” He closed his eyes briefly, then sighed.

“You don’t bring me down.” She leaned against him slightly, “I’m here to help you when you’re down, and even if I can’t solve all of your problems, I promise to try to help.”

He gave her a small smile as his phone rang. When he’d hung up, a blast of dark energy flashed by her into the nearest tree. It winked out of existence as he shook in anger.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Sanctuary..was attacked by human thugs.” He took a series of deep breaths.

“Let’s go see what we can do to help.”

He nodded and flew off.

She followed behind him. They landed outside the Sanctuary and she slowly entered.

There were still spots smoldering, bodies sprawled everywhere she looked.

Kei’s red robe was charred and smoking, the Mahoutsukai still.

Ailsa started on him, spreading light out. After a few minutes, she pushed the light further, into the other bodies sprawled around.

A few minutes later, everyone took shaky breaths.

Kei’s eyes shot open. “Ailsa.. They took Shinji..and Daiki. I think they killed Tet out back..”

She nodded and headed out to look for Tet.

Blood was pooled all over the ground, Tet’s body coming into view soon after. He’d been stabbed repeatedly and violently.

She closed her eyes for a moment then began healing him. She ignored the growing headache, working until he was healed and breathing. She carried him in, then tried to focus on Daiki to follow where they were taken.

_ “Ailsa! Stay away!” _ Daiki’s mind voice was tight and pained.

_ “I’m going to find you.” _

_ “Don’t! They’ll kill you too! Stay-”  _ The plea was cut off.

She shook her head then a light appeared in front of her. She followed it, heading toward her brother’s location.

A building came into view, lights illuminating it. A side door opened and two men carried a limp body out and tossed it onto a pile.

After they were gone, she went to the pile to see what it was.

Half a dozen people lay dead, almost torn apart. Daiki’s face stared at her from the top.

She straightened them out into a line, then forced energy into them. When they were all breathing, she headed to the door.

Gaelin stopped her. “Stay calm. If you lose your temper, it will be bad.”

“They deserve it.”

“Maybe so. Just don’t lose yourself.”

She nodded and threw the door open.

People were shouting down toward a pit in the front of the room.

Ailsa flew in to get a closer look.

A black wolf was limping around an armed man who stabbed out wildly.

Ailsa growled and shot a beam at the armed man.

He looked at her in terror, blood streaming from several injuries. He went stiff and fell as the wolf growled at her.

She looked at the wolf for a moment before looking back at the watchers. She began shooting at them, her eyes growing black.

“Ailsa control yourself!” Gaelin fired his own blasts at several men running toward him.

She nodded but continued to fire. After a few more shots, her hands went to her head and she held it tightly. She tried to push the pain away and by the time she looked up, a couple men were charging at her.

The wolf leapt in front of her, snarling.

One of the men fired a gun, the wolf yelping and collapsing.

Gaelin rushed forward but was stabbed by another man.

Ailsa let out an angry growl, her eyes going black again. She went back to shooting at the men. Finally, boxes of light surrounded Gaelin and the wolf, before darkness swept through the room.

“No..” Gaelin coughed.

The darkness disappeared, as did the boxes of light. Ailsa moved slowly toward Gaelin, her eyes flickering between dark and light. As she reached him, they finally stayed on light and she began pouring energy into him.

“Are you in control again?” He tried to slow his breathing as the wound healed.

She looked at him in confusion, “I got angry.. but I didn’t lose control.”

He didn’t answer, his eyes closing as he passed out.

She went and healed the wolf next.

It reverted, revealing an unconscious Shinji.

She finished healing him, then worked on getting them back to the Sanctuary. Once in the infirmary, she sat between Gaelin and Daiki, unconsciously rubbing at her head.

“Where’s Nori?” Daiki’s voice was quiet.

“Nori?” She frowned, “The other victims are here resting too. Is he one of them?”

“He was fighting me and Shinji..he got in a lucky hit and I blacked out.”

She frowned, then stood and left the room. When she returned, she had the man she’d killed in her arms, breathing once again.

Gaelin stifled a cry as he saw them.

She laid Nori down and went back to her seat. She glanced at Daiki, “He’ll be fine now.” She winced for a moment but tried to hide it from him.

“He’s our half brother.” 

She frowned, “What?”

“He’s Mom’s kid before she and Father got together.”

“What!?” Gaelin shot up straight. “He’s my best friend..”

“Well, I’m off to a great start with him,” Ailsa chuckled slightly. 

Gaelin snickered. “I can’t wait to see the fireworks. Nori is hot headed.”

She sighed before getting up and taking some pain meds.

“Are you okay?” Both men watched her worriedly.

“Just a headache.. I keep getting them lately..” she admitted quietly.

Daiki swallowed hard, then quietly said “Sorry you had to save me again.”

She shook her head. “I don’t mind.” 

“You should. If I can’t protect myself, what good am I?”

“It’s my job to protect you though. I  _ am  _ older.”

“It’s  _ not _ supposed to be a full time job.”

She shrugged, “It’s alright.” 

“Not true. But I’m not going to argue.”

“TET!” Shinji shot up with a scream.

“Shh, everything is okay. He’s resting right now,” Ailsa said softly.

“They..they hurt him.” The teen shook in terror.

“I know, but he’s going to be alright.” She hugged him tightly.

“Where am I?” Nori stared in confusion around the room.

“The Sanctuary. You’re safe now,” she said quietly after pulling away from Shinji.

“Who are you?” He took another look at her, paled and shrank back.

“I’m Ailsa, and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Ailsa..?” His eyes went wide and he looked over at Daiki, who nodded. Nori paled even further.

She sighed and moved to sit down.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but they were holding my family hostage.”

“It’s alright. Again, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

He shook his head. “I don’t blame you.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He sighed and stared down at the blanket.

She sighed and put her head back against the chair. After a minute she asked, “So, I hear you’re Gaelin’s friend?”

“You’ve met the scoundrel?” He laughed as Gaelin let out an irritated yell of “Hey!”

She chuckled softly then smirked, “Was he always like this?”

“Being a scoundrel? Or being melodramatic and sweeping girls off their feet?” Nori’s eyes twinkled before he ducked the pillow the fairy threw.

Ailsa raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaelin, “Have a habit of sweeping girls off their feet?”

He turned red. “I wasn’t interested. But they followed me.”

She chuckled again. “Well, I can see why they’d follow you, at least once you get past your bit of grumpiness.”

“Hey! Just pile on, why don’t you.”

She smirked before kissing his cheek.

“Be nice to her or I’ll kick your ass.” Nori wagged a finger at him.

“Love to see you try.” Gaelin gave him a smile before sobering. “Any idea where Morgane and Jayla were being held?”

Nori looked over at Ailsa. “You didn’t find a woman and a six year old there, did you?”

She shook her head. “All I sensed were males. But if you have a picture or something I can track them?”

He drew out a photo of a blonde woman with a little girl. “Here.”

She focused on the picture for a minute, then closed her eyes. A ball of light appeared, and she opened her eyes and began following it.

A tiny jail cell appeared.

She frowned and went to go inside.

A woman stared up at her, tears streaming down her face. She held a motionless young girl in her arms. “Happy now? Have you come to gloat or finally kill me?”

Ailsa looked at her sadly, “No. Nori sent me.” She broke the lock and opened the door. She then focused light into the little girl.

“He’s alive?” The woman looked desperate.

“He’s safe, don’t worry.” 

“Mommy?” The girl looked confused as her mother gave a sharp cry and squeezed her tight.

“How can I thank you?”

Ailsa shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. If you come with me, I’ll take you to him.”

The woman nodded, holding the girl close as she rose to her feet. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ailsa.”

“You’re my sister in law…”

“Apparently. I just found out I have another brother. Didn’t know he existed.” 

“He was told never to contact you. That you were not to know your heritage.”

“Yeah, well I found out about the dark fairy thing a few months ago.”

“I heard our jailers gloating about wiping them out. I feared Nori was dead.”

“He’s safe and healed. As are our friends who were hurt by them.”

The woman smiled in relief as the girl asked “Where’s Daddy?”

Ailsa gave a small smile, “Come on.”

They followed her back to the Sanctuary, Nori running out and embracing his family as Gaelin went to Ailsa’s side.

Ailsa smiled as she watched them.

“Quite a day, huh?” He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

She nodded and rested her head against him.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Ailsa exited the infirmary, swallowing down a few pain pills.

“Are you having a headache again?” Daiki asked softly.

“Yeah,” she sighed. 

He grimaced and hung his head.

Ailsa suddenly swayed, almost falling.

“Woah there!” Her brother steadied her.

Her eyes were now glowing white.

“This again?” Daiki groaned as Gaelin arrived.

“What the hell?!”

The voice of the light spoke, “I believe we are the cause of her headaches. I’m unsure her body can handle the full extent of our power. I could leave, but it would leave her unbalanced.”

“Can’t the darkness leave instead?” Daiki asked.

“She’s tamed it, as best as darkness can be tamed, that is. If it would be released, you might have issues worse than the Council to deal with.”

“Could some of the darkness be transferred until she’s in balance?” Gaelin inquired quietly.

“It  _ could _ but it would be too much of a risk. The darkness could overpower the other person, the darkness left in her might try to follow, leaving her more unbalanced, or it might not take and the darkness escape.”

“I volunteer.” Gaelin told the spirit. “She should not be suffering more. Transfer some of the darkness to me.”

The spirit was quiet for a moment. “I will think on it. I do not wish her harm, but these powers are a serious matter, not to be taken lightly.”

“I understand.” Gaelin stated.

Ailsa’s eyes slowly returned to normal, her eyes still opened but unfocused.

“Hey, you with us?” The dark fairy gently touched her shoulder.

“Sorry,” she looked at him, “must have zoned out.. What did I miss?”

Daiki gave her a small smile. “Nothing much.”

Ailsa smiled, “Are you guys ready? The forest sanctuary is going to be done today.”

Gaelin grinned. “I’m proud of you for making it.”

She smiled, “Well, this place is filling up so I figure it’s a good thing to have.”

Daiki chuckled. “Only filled because Kei can't stand to turn down any of your strays.”

She laughed. “Well, now we’ll have room for any new strays. Not that I’m intending to pick them up though.”

“It’s  _ never _ intentional. Doesn’t keep it from happening.” Gaelin teased.

She chuckled and took his hand, “Want to help finish up everything? I think they are just down to decorating and putting in furniture.”

“You left them decorating? Morgane must be in paradise.” Gaelin laughed.

She smiled, “Yeah, I think she's having fun.”

“Lead the way.”

Ailsa started off toward the forest, landing in front of a large building hidden in the trees.

“Aunt Ailsa!” Jayla raced into her arms.

“Hey, hun. Having fun?”

“Unh huh. Mommy says it's time for my nap though.” She pouted.

“Aww, well, we can hang out once your nap is over, okay?”

“Okay!” She quickly shrank and entered one of the nearby trees.

“She seems happy here.” Gaelin spoke wistfully.

Ailsa smiled, “You were worried about the future of the dark fairies. Seems like she’s the future now.”

“Yeah. Why don’t you go help out and I’ll be in in a minute.”

She nodded and headed inside.

Gaelin and Daiki exchanged looks, then Gaelin’s phone rang. He answered, listened for a moment, then said “Understood” and hung up. He looked at Daiki. “Send my regrets but Captain wants to see me.”

Daiki sighed, then nodded. “Be careful.”

Gaelin waved, then flew off.

Daiki entered the building, giving a low whistle as he looked around. “This looks great!”

“You really like it?”

“Yeah, I do.”

She smiled and took Daiki’s hand, leading him to a bedroom. “I made this for you. For whenever you feel like staying.” The room was a soft blue with a large, darker blue bed.

“You act like I can’t shrink.” He groused good naturedly.

“I made myself a room too,” she admitted. 

He chuckled, taking one of her hands and kissing it softly. “Thanks.”

“We can fit up to thirty new strays if needed.” She smirked.

“Thought you weren’t making plans?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No plans to find strays.. Just plans in case I do anyway..”

“Of course.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My sister, the not-planner.”

She laughed lightly. She then stopped and frowned when she heard a loud noise outside.

Daiki’s face darkened and he headed out the door.

She followed behind him.

Gaelin lay bleeding and unconscious at the feet of an imposing man.

“Mathian, you bastard!” Daiki snarled.

“Who?” Ailsa looked between them.

“Former Mahoutsukai. Tossed out for a number of things, not the least of which is being equal parts  **_utter_ ** asshole and power hungry.” Daiki scowled as Mathian stared at her.

“I must have it. Give it to me willingly and I won’t hurt anyone.”

“Have what?”

“The darkness. The power must be amazing!” His eyes were filled with manic glee and Daiki shivered.

“Darkness? I mean, I have powers of light and darkness but I can’t just transfer them to someone.” She looked a little confused.

Daiki stilled with a curse, then stepped toward Gaelin.

“Stay back or I’ll have my pet drain him. When she gives me what I desire, he’s free.”

She continued to look confused, “I’m not sure how to give you the powers, but I’ll go with you if that will help.”

“Ailsa, no!” Daiki shook his head at her. “You can’t!”

“I don’t want anyone else hurt.”

“He’ll steal your gift and then give you to  _ it _ .” The fairy inclined his head toward a pale man who suddenly appeared at Mathian’s feet.

“I can’t let Gaelin or any of you get hurt though.”

“He’ll kill us eventually. If he gets you, it’ll be worse.”

She nodded and then turned to Mathian. Her eyes suddenly went black and she formed a big ball of darkness.

Mathian laughed as the man at his feet whimpered.

She focused the ball forward, slamming into Mathian.

The Mahoutsukai’s laughter cut off as his eyes went wide with terror. He raced to speak a spell as his ‘pet’ cringed and tried to run away.

Ailsa suddenly felt pain all over. She looked and noticed she now had gashes that were bleeding. She tried to ignore it and sent another attack toward Mathian.

He was distracted as he sent an attack toward the pale man whose back was against one of the trees as he raised his hands in surrender. The Mahoutsukai snarled a spell, the other man sagging weakly to the forest floor.

Mathian screamed as the second attack began disintegrating his form. He sent her a venomous look and spoke another spell.

She felt a ripping pain, noticing what looked like a spirit form of her beginning to be pulled away from her body.

“Ailsa!” Daiki was frantic, his gun firing into Mathian repeatedly.

The Mahoutsukai flew back, tumbling to the ground before disintegrating completely.

The spirit form was reabsorbed into Ailsa, but some of the pain lingered. She moved slowly, trying to get to Gaelin’s side.

Daiki rushed to her. “Let me call someone..”

“I’ll be.. alright..” she said before light began surrounding Gaelin.

He weakly opened his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me..” she gave him a small smile. “Just rest.”

He let his eyes slip shut as Daiki advanced on the motionless pale man.

Daiki pulled out a small sharpened piece of wood and bent, preparing to strike.

“Don’t hurt him,” Ailsa said softly. “He seems like he was just afraid of Mathian.”

Her brother looked up in disbelief. “He’s a strigoi..he’s Mathian’s ally!”

“Then why did he look so afraid of Mathian?” Ailsa stood after finishing with Gaelin, and moved toward the pale man.

“Because Mathian was a lunatic? Or just because Mathian turned on him? Who knows? If Mathian had told him to, he would have drained all of us without another thought.”

She sighed and knelt beside the man, using her light to check him over.

He was weak, but otherwise in good health. Mathian’s spell had weakened him further.

She pushed energy into him, trying to get him in slightly better shape.

His eyes opened, red pupils glinting as fangs extended and he attempted to sink them into her wrist.

She pulled away quickly, “We’ll find you some blood elsewhere if you need it. But you’re safe now. Mathian is gone.”

He froze, recoiling and huddling in on himself. “Why have you not killed me?”

“Because, I don’t think you’re such a bad person.” 

“I am a  _ monster _ . A Strigoi. I don’t deserve to live.”

“I just.. I have this feeling that you aren’t bad. I’m sure you’ve been made to do a lot of bad things, but I don’t think you would have done them on your own.”

“I drink blood to survive..”

“So? Humans donate blood. You don’t just have to get it from a live being. And it’s not like you have to kill who you drink from.”

“You are quite kind. I will take my leave now so you can go home.” He tried to push himself up and failed.

She shook her head, “You’re in no shape to be on your own right now. I have a place nearby you can stay until you are feeling stronger.”

He dipped his head. “I thank you. I will try not to be a burden.”

Daiki snorted, hauling a woozy Gaelin to his feet.

Ailsa stood, wincing as she moved. She held a hand out to the man, “I’m Ailsa.”

He stared for a moment before taking it. “Lucien.”

“Nice to meet you.” 

He bowed to her as soon as he was on his feet. “I apologize for my neediness.”

She shook her head, “You are fine, don’t worry.”

He gave her a small smile.

“If we’re doing this, let’s go.” Daiki helped Gaelin walk toward the Sanctuary.

Ailsa led Lucien to a room, “You can stay in here. If you need anything, let me know.”

He had tears in his eyes as he looked around. “You don’t have to be so kind. A small area outside in the shade would have been fine.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled softly.

He gave her a sad smile, then swayed slightly.

She helped him inside the room and to the bed. “Again, if you need anything let me know. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like and if you need it, we’ll try to find some blood for you.”

“You should not worry about it.”

She shrugged, “Just trying to help.”

“I do not mean to sound ungrateful. I just do not wish you to have to go out of your way to aid me.”

She nodded, “Well, the offer is there if you change your mind.” She turned and began heading out of the room.

“Stay? I do not wish to be alone when I..” He stopped and shook his head. “I should not trouble you.”

She frowned, “When you what?”

“My master has kept me weakened and it is catching up. At least I will be a person and not a slave.” Lucien lay slowly down and sighed. “I am glad there are still kind people in the world.”

“Will blood help?”

He shuddered. “I would need to drain someone. I refuse to do that anymore.”

She looked thoughtful, “Maybe you can have some of mine and I’ll give you more energy with my light? It might work?”

“You would risk yourself?” His eyes widened.

She shrugged, “I like helping.”

“You are free to try. If I don’t stop, kill me before I rampage.”

She nodded and held one wrist out. Her other hand began glowing and she started pouring light into him.

His fangs elongated and he bit into her wrist tentatively. A few moments later, his eyes flashed and he began drinking quickly.

She continued pouring light, allowing him to continue drinking.

His skin regained its color and his breathing eased. 

She began feeling a bit dizzy, but didn’t stop him. 

Lucien glanced up, then dropped her wrist as if burned. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I’m okay still, just a little dizzy. Wanted to make sure you got enough. Doesn’t help I lost a bit of blood earlier,” she looked down at her wounds.

He moved back, shaking his head rapidly. “No..I will not hurt you.”

She looked up, “I know. I trust you, don’t worry.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “I should go before I do something.”

She sighed, “I wish you’d stay but you aren’t a prisoner, so if you feel better leaving, I won’t stop you.”

He hung his head. “I am unused to kindness. I do not wish to harm anyone.”

“I believe you won’t hurt anyone.”

“Why are you so confident?” He raised his eyes to hers.

“Just a feeling I have.”

Lucien let out a small laugh, then began to tilt forward as his eyes closed.

She helped lay him down gently before leaving to clean herself up. She went to take a shower, but she struggled to stay awake through it.

Daiki tapped on the door. “You okay?”

She shut the water off, “Yeah.” She half dried off before throwing on a robe and opening the door. Her eyes were barely open as she leaned against the door frame.

“You look pale.” Daiki’s eyes started to swirl. “He drank from you, didn’t he? I swear, I’m going to stake him even with your objections.”

“I offered it.”

“Have you lost your mind?!”

She shrugged, “I wanted to help.”

“He could have killed you and everyone else here!” Her brother was vibrating with anger.

“I’m sorry.. But I have a good feeling about him.”

“A good feeling about a  _ Strigoi _ ...did you hit your head? A village can be wiped out by a single Strigoi. Plus we know nothing about him!”

“I..” she looked down, “I’m sorry.. I’ll find him somewhere else to go when he wakes..”

Daiki calmed. “Wait, he’s unconscious again? I thought he fed?”

“He’s still pretty weak. I tried to give him some energy while he drank, but I don’t know if I helped enough.”

“That’s unusual. Every Strigoi I’ve run into were stronger after feeding..”

“Mathian messed with him. Not sure exactly how though..”

“Maybe Kei can check him. He’s more versed in this.”

“Alright.. so you aren’t going to kill him?”

“For now. You should get some rest.” Daiki turned and disappeared down the hall.

Ailsa sighed and climbed into bed, passing out soon after.

Kei entered the room Lucien was in and closed the door. 

After a while, Ailsa woke, still not feeling up to her usual strength. She ignored it though, and went to check on Lucien.

He was staring out the window, his face shocked.

“You okay?”

“I am not a Strigoi..”

She frowned, “Alright. What are you?”

“According to your Mahoutsukai, I am a Dhamphir. My mother was  _ human _ . Mathian lied to me..”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yes. But I am relieved. I may be able to live normally.”

“That’s good.”

“I must decide what to do. I’m sure your hospitality is close to its end.” His eyes looked sad.

“You can stay as long as you’d like.”

He blinked in surprise. “What?”

“You’re free to stay.”

Lucien’s eyes teared up. “Thank you for your great kindness.”

“You’re welcome. This place is a sanctuary for those who need it.”

“You created it?”

“This one, yeah. There’s another a friend started that inspired this one.”

“You have interesting friends. Is that young man alright? And will the other one not try to stake me?”

“Gaelin will be fine. Daiki.. will try his best to not stake you.”

“That makes me nervous. I do not wish to cause disruption.”

She chuckled, “It’s alright. I’ll keep you safe from him.”

“As you wish.” Lucien dipped his head.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Ailsa was in her room, the lights off and a pillow over her head to block everything out.

The door opened slowly, Gaelin watching her with concern. “Can we talk?”

“Hmm?” She pulled the pillow off, “Sorry, what’s up?”

“You’re having more frequent headaches. I think it’s time to transfer to me.”

She frowned, “What are you talking about?”

He stared into her eyes. “I said it’s time to transfer.”

Her eyes suddenly began glowing white and her head nodded, “Alright.”

Gaelin took a deep breath. “What do I have to do?”

“Just.. control it.” Her hand raised and a large ball of darkness appeared and she pressed it into him.

He gritted his teeth but didn’t flinch as it was absorbed. His eyes became pitch black and he trembled.

“This is only a fraction of the power she possesses. Hopefully you’ll be strong enough to control it, but if not, we’ll have to take it back.”

“I will ..control it or die.” Gaelin’s voice was halting, his eyes flashing between black and brown.

Her eyes stayed glowing for a few more minutes before they went back to normal. Ailsa looked him over carefully, “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“Must..control..” Gaelin struggled to integrate the darkness into himself. His hands shook violently, blood leaking from his nose.

She frowned and grabbed him a tissue. “Gaelin? You’re worrying me..”

He gave her a blank look before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed backward.

She quickly got him up into the bed, pushing some light into him in an attempt to help.

Glowing black eyes shot open and he laughed maniacally. “I’m free!”

She froze, trying to scan Gaelin over and noticing a large amount of darkness in him.

“You’re a fool. I will destroy you right now!” Gaelin’s hand wrapped around her throat.

Ailsa pushed a large amount of light into Gaelin as she struggled to breathe.

“Ail..sa..you have.. to destroy..me” The dark fairy fought to speak.

“I can’t just destroy you..” she whispered. 

“If you..don’t the darkness..will triumph..” Gaelin tried to release his hand but couldn’t.

Ailsa’s eyes began to dim as she clawed at his hand. Suddenly, they began glowing white. “You won’t win.” 

“I have him. Who do you have? That frail girl? You’re weak now.”

Ailsa built a large ball of light in her hand before forcing it into Gaelin.

He screamed, releasing her throat and convulsing rapidly. His eyes flashed colors rapidly, more blood spilling from his mouth.

Light continued to be forced into him. “You will leave him!”

The darkness coalesced into a orb, Gaelin going limp as it exited his body.

Ailsa held a hand out, grabbing the orb and bringing it close to herself. Slowly, she absorbed it, her eyes flashing between black and white. Suddenly, she held her head and screamed before passing out beside Gaelin.

Daiki and Kei raced in, staring dumbfounded at the two. Carefully Kei picked her up and headed for the infirmary.

Daiki gently felt for Gaelin’s pulse, bowing his head when it wasn’t found. He cleaned him up, then carefully removed him to another room.

Ailsa’s body woke, her eyes now locked on white once again. She pushed herself up and looked around.

Kei approached warily. “What happened?”

“I should have trusted my original instincts and not let him have the darkness.” The light spoke.

“He tried to control it..” Kei sighed heavily. “Idiot.”

“I apologize for any trouble I have caused. We were trying to cause her less issues.”

“It’s not your fault. So what do we do know? She can’t handle the power, but there is no one strong enough to divide it with.”

“She’s strong enough to handle the darkness on her own, but then she’s unbalanced. It would help her headaches though. I can find somewhere else to go for the time being.”

“What will that do to her gift? If she wakes and can’t heal..”

“She has her own share of light and darkness without us interfering. She’s the only one who has been blessed with both gifts.” She sighed, “But I can’t let the darkness run free, so I was hoping to keep her in balance to help. She’ll still be able to heal and do her usual things, she just won’t have the extra power behind it like she will the darkness. She’ll get worn easier than she has been.”

“I understand.”

An orb of light appeared and floated around her for a moment before disappearing. 

Her eyes were their usual blue now as she focused on Kei, “Why am I here?”

“Found you passed out in your room. Wasn’t sure if you were ill or injured, so I brought you in here.”

She nodded, “Thanks.. last I remember was my head was hurting.”

“Everything seems normal now. Maybe they will go away.”

“I hope so.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Alright?”

He bit his lip reluctantly. “You know more than I do about this. What are dark fairy burials like?”

She frowned, “Why.. did we lose one?”

Kei closed his eyes and didn’t answer.

“I can try to help if we did? What happened?”

“The darkness took him.” Kei struggled to answer, his voice sad.

“I don’t understand..? I can cleanse him if needed?”

“The darkness is gone. He is cleansed. But it was too much strain.”

“Who is it?”

“Gaelin.” Kei turned away. 

Her eyes began flickering black. “Where is he?”

“In an unused room. Your brother took care of him. He was trying to help you.”

She frowned and stood, heading to find him. She found the room he was in and entered slowly.

Gaelin lay covered aside from his face. He was pale and motionless.

Ailsa went to his side, looking down at him sadly.

Daiki entered, clenching his fists. “He should have known he couldn’t control it. How could he try?!”

“He was trying to control darkness?” Ailsa looked confused.

“You were in so much pain and he insisted he could…” Her brother flinched at her glare.

“This is my fault...?” She asked quietly.

“NO! This is his fault because he was stupid enough to do this. Do not go blaming yourself.”

“But..” she stopped talking as an orb of light appeared in front of her. She reached out and touched it for a moment, then she nodded in understanding. It then moved and coated Gaelin.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes cracking open. “Did I do it?”

“No. You got taken over and then died.” She answered but squeezed his hand gently.

He exhaled angrily. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded, “I’m fine. How do you feel?”

“I’m fine physically. Kicking myself for failing..and trying to kill you..” He fought tears as he remembered clenching his hand around her throat.

“Hey, it’s alright. We both survived and that’s what’s important. I love you.”

“I don’t deserve your love. I would have killed you and laughed about it.”

“And it wouldn’t have been the real you.”

“Sorry, but I can’t stop thinking I’ll hurt you somehow..”

“You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

“I don’t trust me.” He blinked slowly.

“That’s okay for now. Just let me handle everything until you’re in a better mood.”

“So forever?” He asked wryly before passing out.

She sighed and sat down beside him, gently running a hand through his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Ailsa looked over at Nori who was sitting at the table. She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, “What are dark fairy weddings like?”

“Small. We tended to segregate in small groups, so it was simple. The head of the village blesses the union and that’s pretty much it.”

She nodded and chuckled, “So opposite of the light fairies.” 

“Suitably so, right? We  _ are _ opposites.” Nori grinned.

“I guess. It’s kinda hard to see that way when I’m both.”

“You’re forgiven.” He laughed softly. “Thinking of getting married?”

She sighed, “I mean, I’d like to eventually, but I have no idea what Gaelin’s thoughts on it are. If he’s not up for it, it’s not like I’d force him.”

Nori laughed again. “He used to say he’d marry when the gods tossed a girl at him.”

She chuckled softly.

Tet wandered in, Shinji trailing behind. “You two staying out of trouble?”

“As much as possible,” Ailsa smirked. “You?”

“Staying on the straight and narrow. Even him.” Tet ruffled his brother’s hair, grinning as Shinji stuck his tongue out.

“So what are you guys up to today?”

“Thought we’d see if you needed help with anything.”

She looked thoughtful. “The village is doing alright. And the only things at the forest sanctuary we need to do is finish the basement..”

“Consider it done.” The two waved and headed for the door.

She smiled and looked back at Nori, “So.. what are you up to today?”

“Nothing. Morgane took Jayla out for the day, so I’m a free man.”

“We could hang out? Go bother Ave? Or go check out the mall or something?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Well, I probably should check on Ave. Haven't seen him in a few days.” She stood, her wings expanding.

Nori did the same, grinning at her broadly. “After you.”

She headed outside and flew through the forest. Once to the village, she shrunk and flew into the big tree.

“Hey, Ailsa. What’s up?” Avery smiled.

“Just seeing how you’re doing. How’s being in charge going?”

“Quiet. With the Council gone, it’s pretty peaceful.”

She smiled, “I’m glad.”

“What about you?”

“It’s been mostly quiet the last week or so.”

“How’s your rogue?”

“Good,” she nodded, then looked back and frowned, noticing Nori hadn’t entered.

Just then, he flew in, a bundle of wildflowers in his arms. “Here.”

She smiled, “Thanks.” She took them and put them in a vase on the table.

“So what do we want to do?”

She shrugged and looked at Avery, “Want to come hang with us?”

“Wish I could. I’m meeting with some elders from another village in an hour.”

“Alright. You sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m sure. You two go have fun.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek before flying from the tree. She flew toward the edge of the forest before landing.

“I think it’s prettier out here than where we lived.” Nori admired the view as he landed beside her.

“It is nice,” she smiled. “Do you miss your home though?”

“Sometimes. But I like everyone coming together as a big family.”

She nodded. “What was your family like? I mean.. I know mom had you, but what about when she left?”

“I was left with my father. He didn’t have much time for me, so I grew up more or less with Gaelin. We were the normal troublemakers. Aside from healthy fear of his dad, we weren’t scared of much.”

“Sounds like you had fun.”

“We did for awhile. Then his dad cracked down and I was sent to another village. I got married and stayed there. If I’d stayed here, I might have died or gotten ill too.”

She nodded. “There were a few times I almost got sent to another village.. though most of that was from mentioning Dai.. One time though, I accidentally destroyed a feast for a visiting leader.. That was bad.”

Nori burst into laughter. “We ruined a diplomatic meeting. Thus my move.”

She chuckled before looking thoughtful, “I wonder if our villages ever had meetings together?”

“Who else would be a diplomat to us? The light fairies were unamused at our attempt to convince them we were ghosts.”

She giggled, “Ghosts?”

“Yeah. We banged pipes outside their tree to scare them off because we were scared of them.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea..”

“Never claimed to be bright.”

She smiled, “So, how long have you and Morgane been together?”

“Eight years. Love of my life.”

“I’m glad you have someone who makes you happy. I wish Ave would find someone.”

“You just wish for his happiness or you want another sister in law to gossip with?”

She chuckled, “I can gossip enough with Morgane  _ and  _ Tsukasa. I just want him happy.”

“Still surprised how well Tsukasa fits in, considering his past.”

She nodded, “He’s learned and become a better person. He’s family now.”

“Never too big for one more, huh?” Nori nudged her with a grin.

She chuckled in response.

Nori’s eyes suddenly widened. “Ailsa..do you see the two dark shapes over there?” He pointed off to the side.

She looked over and frowned, “What are they?”

“I can’t be sure but they look like wolves. And they aren’t moving.”

She began approaching them slowly.

Two black wolves lay in a puddle of drying blood, single arrows jutting from each of their sides.

She went to them and gently pulled the arrows before forcing light into them. 

They reverted, revealing the blood soaked forms of Tet and Shinji.

She winced and continued healing them. After a bit, she lifted Shinji, “Let’s get them back to the sanctuary.”

Nori hefted Tet. “You think they ran into hunters?”

“Maybe?”

Once back, she cleaned them up and laid them in beds in the infirmary.

“Good thing I noticed them.” Nori watched from the door.

She nodded and began focusing light into them again to finish healing everything up. When she was done, she slowly moved away, then leaned against the wall beside the door. “They should be alright after some rest.”

“Same goes for you.” Nori answered.

She sighed, “Yeah. I should probably rest..”

“Take all the time you need.”

“We were supposed to spend time together though, I feel bad..”

“You act like we won’t have another chance. Besides, I refuse to carry your sleeping body anywhere.”

She chuckled, “Alright.” She then yawned and headed toward her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Ailsa was out in the village when she heard a loud group of people approaching. She rushed the others into their homes before watching from behind their tree. 

A group of what appeared to be fairies were standing there. She didn’t recognize their colorings though. Suddenly, they looked like they were preparing for an attack.

“Hey,” Ailsa greeted slowly. “Welcome to one of the light fairy villages. Who are you?”

The leader, a tall skinny woman with dark hair, spoke, “We are the celestial fairies. Your people have harmed us and we are here for revenge.”

“Celestial fairies? We aren’t in the business of harming others.”

“We have proof!” She pointed toward Ailsa and two fairies quickly wrapped her in vines. She fought against it but couldn’t get free. 

“Take her as hostage, we’ll use her as leverage if needed. Until then, attack!”

Ailsa struggled as the fairies went and began attacking the villagers. She was glad not everyone was there but she felt bad for the ones that were. She prayed Avery would stay safe.

She was dragged away to a small campsite, thrown into a tent which was zipped up behind her. 

“Ailsa?” Gaelin’s voice was a rough whisper in the dimly lit tent.

“Oh no, they got you too?”

“I went to our village to see if everything was still growing. I felt a pain in my neck and when I woke I was here.”

“Have you ever heard of celestial fairies?”

“Legends saying they lived on the moon or space or something. Thought it was a stupid idea.”

“They claim to be celestial fairies..”

“They won’t be invited to the reunion. Why did they grab us anyway?”

“Leverage? They say they have proof we attacked them.”

“Are you kidding me?”

She shook her head, “I have no idea why they think that.. but we have to stop them from hurting anyone else.”

“Absolutely.”

“So.. any idea how to get out of here?”

“I tried already.” His quiet statement, combined with the fact he hadn’t moved closer caused alarm bells to sound in her head.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m a little more than that. It’s okay, just kick their asses for me.”

Her eyes grew dark. A box of light appeared around him before darkness covered the tent. The tent and vines around Ailsa vanished. She let the darkness dissipate before the box of light vanished. She got a better look at him and growled. She focused light into him for a few minutes before turning away. Her eyes still pitch black, she moved toward her village quickly.

“Help us…” A weak voice called from the base of a tree.

She flew down and helped them, before helping everyone else she could find in the village. She headed in search of the celestial fairies.

Finally, she spotted them near the edge of the forest. 

“Look, we don’t even know how to get to your villages. We don’t want anyone hurt.” Ailsa begged.

The leader looked her over and sighed. 

“I told you, they aren’t after us. It’s someone in space,” another dark haired girl spoke, this one a couple years younger than the leader.

“Why would they go through the trouble of framing the other fairies?”

Ailsa shrugged, “So they don’t get attacked instead?”

The leader frowned and consulted with a man nearby. She then approached Ailsa, holding out something small.

Ailsa held her hand out and noticed a small necklace being dropped into her hand. “What is this?”

“It’s a crystal infused with celestial magic. You don’t recognize it?”

She shook her head, “Never seen anything like this.” The crystal sparkled a million different colors.

“Alright.. If you  _ didn’t _ attack us, we need to find out who did.”

“Do you want help?”

The woman raised an eyebrow, “We just attacked you and you are offering us help?”

Ailsa nodded.

The woman shook her head, “Use the necklace to help your people, then focus on it and wish to visit us. It should bring you to our village.”

She nodded, “I’ve already helped my people.”

The woman raised her eyebrow again, “You have celestial magic?”

“No. I have powers of the light. And of the dark.”

“Interesting.. We look forward to seeing you.” They disappeared before her eyes.

She headed back to find Gaelin.

He lay where she’d left him. His eyes were closed, his shirt a deep red. His breathing was slow but steady.

She took him to the forest Sanctuary and waited for him to wake.

“Am I dreaming?” His words were slightly slurred, his eyes barely open.

“No, hun. You’re awake.”

“What happened?”

“I went and helped the villagers, talked some sense into the fairies, and got invited to go to space..”

“Interesting. Bitch explain how she thought we could attack off Earth? Especially in our case. I mean five adults and a child is not a standard attack force.” He slowly opened his eyes wider.

“They have crystals that help them concentrate their magic. They thought we got a hold of one.”

He frowned. “Why didn’t they ask first? Why attack?”

“It seemed like some of them didn’t want to, but were ordered to. Think the leader is a bit hotheaded.”

  
  


“Just what we need. A hothead leader who probably has a death laser aimed at us.”

“Well.. I offered to help them figure out who did attack them.”

“Unsurprised.”

She chuckled, “Do you want to go with? After you’re feeling better of course.”

“Can’t let you go alone. Everyone would gang up and slaughter me if you didn’t come back.”

She chuckled again, “Alright.”

He smiled at her tiredly.

She kissed his cheek and left to let him rest.

A few hours later, he emerged in clean clothes and went looking for her.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hey. Are you sure it was a good idea to volunteer?”

“Not really, but we’ll see.”

“I hate it when you say that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Just hate going in blind somewhere we can’t escape from easily. Especially people who already tried to kill us once.”

“You can stay home if you want.”

“And let you go alone? Are you insane? Your brothers would kill me slowly, then Kei would revive me so everyone else could get a turn.”

“I could tie you up so you have to stay?”

“Do you not want me to go?”

“I just don’t want you hurt, you know?”

“What if they hurt you? This could be a trick to get you alone.”

She looked down, “I worry more about you though.”

He smiled softly, reaching out and raising her chin. “I know you do. I’m sorry I’m always making you worry.”

She shook her head and kissed him lightly. “I guess let’s get this over with.” She took his hand. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He took a deep breath.

She held the necklace tightly and focused like she’d been instructed to do. Wind washed over them and then they were gone.

Ailsa looked around the village they appeared in, amazed at how beautiful it was. 

Gaelin whistled low as he surveyed their surroundings.

Soon, the girl Ailsa had seen before approached, “You came! I’m glad. I can take you to Vega.”

“Vega?”

“Our leader.”

Ailsa nodded.

“Here goes nothing.” Gaelin whispered.

They followed the girl to a large patch of mushrooms that were growing in the foreign soil. Vega was sitting on a tall one. She smiled, “Welcome.”

Gaelin remained silent, warily dipping his head.

Ailsa bowed her head.

“Sit. It’s more comfortable.” 

She frowned as a man came up to her and handed her something. “The Donali were behind an attack on a planet nearby. They may have been behind our attack as well.” 

“So nice of you to discover that after you tried to kill me.” Gaelin’s voice was bitter and sarcastic, his eyes dark.

Vega sighed, “I admit, I was a little hasty in my attack. But if you’ll allow, we have gifts and a feast to help apologize.”

“A _ feast _ ? If my village had been occupied today, they would have been slaughtered. And you would have felt really dumb when you found nothing but five adults and a small child. Not that it would have done us any good.” Gaelin snarled, fists clenched. “You couldn’t be bothered to research anything!”

Vega looked away sadly, “I’m sorry. You’re free to go if you desire.”

Gaelin’s eyes went black.

“Let’s just go,” Ailsa said softly.

He blinked dazedly, then glanced at them in confusion. “Huh?”

Ailsa frowned, “Were you not cleansed well enough last time? You just flipped out and now you’re confused?”

He frowned. “I did? I was listening to her mention another attack, then you are saying we should go..”

“You lost yourself to your anger.”

“I’m sorry!” He apologized to Vega, his face reddening.

“She offered gifts and a feast as an apology.. Do you want to stay or would you feel better going home?”

“You haven’t helped them yet. So we stay until we do or get thrown out.”

“They seem to know who is behind it now. I’m not sure their plan of attack though.”

“We should still stay for good diplomacy.” He looked shaken by her retelling of the incident.

She nodded, “Alright.”

Vega smiled slightly, “The feast will begin shortly. I’ll take you there.”

Ailsa nodded and took Gaelin’s hand before following.

Gaelin was quiet all the way there, his eyes distant.

She squeezed his hand, “Everything will be alright.”

“I could have caused real problems. If she had gotten angry too, we could have been killed…”

“It’s alright. I’m not upset. I’m just worried about you.”

“I think..I think there’s something wrong with me.” 

“Try not to worry. After the feast, I’ll check you over, okay?”

He nodded slowly, taking slow breaths.

A long table covered with food was soon in front of them. Vega sat at the head of the table as Ailsa picked a chair and sat.

Gaelin shakily seated himself beside her.

Ailsa followed Vega and began getting a bit of food for her plate. She gave Gaelin a reassuring smile.

He forced himself to return it, making no move to fill his plate.

She sighed and ate a little before looking at him, “Let’s get you home. You don’t look good.”

“I’m fine.” He shook his head. “Can’t offend our hosts anymore than I already have.”

“They’ll understand you aren’t feeling well.”

“I said I’m fine!” He yelled.

She winced and dropped the subject.

He looked at her in shame and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry..I didn’t..”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it,” she said quietly. 

He sat for a few moments, his hands clenched. Then he grabbed a knife from the table and lunged for Vega.

Ailsa moved quickly, getting in front of him and catching his wrist. “What is wrong with you?”

His eyes were blank, darkness swirling inside. He attempted to get free with a growl.

Ailsa formed a ball of light with her free hand, then forced it into him.

He went stiff, his eyes clearing briefly before he collapsed in her arms.

She held him close for a moment before looking up at Vega, “Let me take him home, then I’ll be back. I apologize for his actions, something is wrong with him. He wouldn’t normally act like this, even when angry.” 

Vega nodded slowly, “Take care of him. I’ll be here whenever you return.”

Ailsa focused on the necklace and home. They appeared in the forest sanctuary and she gently carried him to a bed. She went to see who else was around who could watch him.

Tsukasa looked up from a book, a frown appearing at her expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Something is wrong with Gaelin.. we went to visit another village and he argued with and tried to attack their leader. He even yelled at me.”

The fairy’s eyes darkened. “He  _ yelled _ at you?”

She nodded, “He never does that..”

“Any ideas?”

“My worry is he wasn’t cleansed enough of the darkness.. but he’s been fine until now, so that might not be it. Maybe it has to do with the village we went to?”

“Where did you go?”

“The moon..” she said slowly.

“Space.” Tsukasa sighed.

“Is that bad?”

“Think of it. Darkness here is overwhelmed by light. It’s kept in check. Out there, no light.”

She nodded, “Makes sense. So he can’t go back. I guess I’ll head back by myself, if you don’t mind keeping an eye on him?”

“I’ll watch him. But I think there’s more going on here. He’s got too much control to just lose it like that, even if space was influencing him. Be careful.”

She nodded, “Alright, I’ll keep my eyes open.”

She focused on the necklace and disappeared.

Vega smiled as she saw Ailsa reappear. “He okay?”

“He’s still out. We think that the darkness of space was affecting him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It’s not often we have dark, or even light, fairies here.”

Ailsa nodded. “Well, we don’t have much experience here either, so it’s a whole new thing to explore.”

Vega nodded, “If you’d like to continue eating, you may. Or we can show you around more?”

“I’d like to see more, please.” Ailsa smiled.

Vega led her to the small buildings they had made of the space rocks. Ailsa stared around in amazement. 

“This one is our oldest building. Said to have been from the first fairies that appeared in space.”

Ailsa looked at the large one carefully.

Suddenly there was the rustle of wings behind her. “You must die…”

She turned quickly to see who was there. 

A small iridescent green creature hovered inches away armed with a dagger. It quickly dived toward her, attempting to plunge the blade in.

She jumped back and tried to avoid it. She got caught by the edge, scraping her. She hissed and started gathering a ball of darkness to attack back.

“You interfere…” The creature warbled angrily.

“Interfere with what?”

“Leader must die..the darkness wills it.”

She shook her head and shot the ball of darkness at it.

It screamed, trying to get free before falling to the ground.

She went to it, then focused light into it, trying to see if it needed to be cleansed.

Darkness surged out of it, racing for the sky. A crystal necklace fell out of a limp hand along with a smooth silver sphere.

She looked at them carefully before checking it for any physical damage.

It appeared to be unharmed.

She looked up at Vega, “I think they are being influenced by the darkness. You might be able to get information from it but it might also not remember what it’s been doing.”

Vega nodded, “Alright. Bring it to our infirmary.” 

Ailsa lifted it gently and carried it forward.

She sat beside it after caring for her wound. 

“Where..am I?” The creature blinked wide iridescent eyes at her in confusion. It’s oversized ears vibrated anxiously.

“A celestial fairy village. You were taken by darkness and attacked.”

It began to tremble, the gossamer wings turning colors rapidly. “Forgive me!”

“Hey, don’t worry. I understand what it’s like to be controlled by darkness.”

“I have doomed my village!” The creature sobbed uncontrollably into its hands.

“No, you haven’t. But if they are overtaken, we need to cleanse them.”

“The fairies will destroy us!”

“No they won’t. I’m not part of this village but I am a fairy. I will try to keep your people safe.”

It dropped its hands to stare at her. “Why? You have no obligation to us. In fact, you should be just as angry..”

“I’m a nice person?” She shrugged. “And like I said, I understand how it feels to be controlled by darkness.”

“I have no way to repay your kindness. Unless you have need of defending?” 

“I’m not looking to be repaid.”

“But..” It trailed off as the door opened.

Ailsa looked up quietly.

Vega stood there, looking over at them. “How is it?”

“Afraid. Thinks you’re going to kill it’s village.”

“Though it crossed my mind, if you can clean them like you did this one, they might be good allies.”

Ailsa nodded and looked at the Donali. “What’s your name?”

“Erissa. Erissa Flickerwish.” She answered timidly.

“I’m Ailsa. This is Vega.”

“You truly will not harm us?”

They both shook their heads. “You’re safe.”

Erissa blinked, then nodded. “We wish to be free.”

“Free of the darkness? Or is there someone else after you as well?”

“We are the thralls of a wizard. He chooses at random and channels the darkness into us. The ones chosen never return.”

“Alright. Where is your village?”

“Far side of this world. We are the last.”

“I’ll get a small party together, unless you’d rather go alone?” Vega asked.

Ailsa looked thoughtful, “I don’t want anyone else hurt. I’ll handle things.” 

Vega raised an eyebrow but nodded, “As you wish.”

Ailsa stood and held a hand out to Erissa, “Show me the way?”

Erissa nodded, placing her four fingered hand into the fairy’s.

Ailsa smiled and helped her up before following her.

They left the city, traveling quickly over the lunar surface. Twenty minutes later, Erissa pulled her down and pointed. The village was little more than shacks with a large tower in the middle.

“Wizard lives in tower.”

Ailsa nodded, “Stay safe. I’ll take care of it.”

She flew toward the tower, unsure what her actual plan was.

A blast of dark energy hurtled toward her. “DIE!”

She focused and caught the blast, twisting it into a ball and throwing it back.

The wizard, an ugly, misshapen creature screamed in fury. “You will not stop me!”

“These people don’t belong to you!” She yelled, preparing another attack.

A wave of darkness slammed into her.

She tumbled to the ground as her body absorbed the darkness. She pushed herself up, her eyes now glowing black. “You will not hurt them anymore.” Her voice was monotone. 

The wizard laughed. “I’ll forget all about them if I can keep you.”

“Me? Why?”

“You can control it. I won’t have to constantly get new vessels.”

“I won’t let you hurt others.”

“Like you can stop your nature. The darkness seeks to subjugate and destroy.”

She was quiet for a moment, looking up to the dark sky.

The wizard laughed again, then snapped his fingers at her.

She looked back at him, “I may have a lot of darkness, but I am part light fairy.. My nature is mixed.”

“You will follow my commands!”

She formed a ball of light, forcing it into him to see if he could be cleansed.

He thrashed violently as the light spread over him. His robe fell in a heap as he winked out of existence.

Ailsa stared at it blankly, her eyes still black. She then looked to the sky again.

Erissa came flying toward her, trilling excitedly. “You defeated him!”

She nodded slowly, “You are free.”

“Are you alright?” She reached a hand toward Ailsa’s face.

Ailsa looked down at her, “The darkness of space is overwhelming.”

The pixie creature recoiled, fear in her large eyes. “You must not give in!”

“I feel like I just keep gathering more darkness.. One day it will overpower the light..” she shook her head, “Don’t worry about me.” She tried to smile, “Your people are safe, as are the celestial fairies. You should become allies. You can become allies with my people on earth as well.”

Erissa nodded slowly. “You are my friend. I must worry.”

“Thanks. But I’ve managed the darkness before, so I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

“I hope so. What will you do now?”

“I need to go check on someone back on earth. Not sure after that. You?”

“I will return to my people and help them.”

Ailsa smiled, “I’m glad.” She took hold of her necklace and focused on home. “Until next time.” She vanished.

When she appeared back on earth, she was in the room she’d left Gaelin in.

It was empty.

She nodded, “Hopefully he’s better.” She headed to her room, grabbing something off her dresser.

“Are you leaving too?” Tsukasa’s quiet voice spoke from the doorway.

She didn’t look at him, “He left? Any idea where?”

“He said somewhere he wasn’t a danger.”

She sighed, “Alright. Maybe I’ll find him.”

“So you are leaving. Be safe.” Tsukasa began to turn away.

She sighed, “I just..” she shook her head and went quiet.

“It’s alright. This should not be your entire life.”

She had tears in her eyes, “Be safe.. and take care of Dai.” She shrank and flew past him.

He watched her go silently.

She headed out, going to the edge of the forest. She closed her eyes before a ball formed in her hand. Light and darkness swirled around it rapidly.

“Can we go together?” Gaelin’s voice was pleading.

“Why?” She let the ball vanish. “You were under the control of someone, you weren’t yourself.” 

“It’s what I am..and I don’t want to be left behind..” He slowly flew into view. “I’ve battled with myself all my life, afraid to show any emotion too strongly. I’m tired..”

“I.. I keep getting more darkness.. someday it’ll overshadow the light.. I don’t want to lose myself like that.”

“The only light in  _ me _ is you. Without that..” He met her eyes, then shook his head. “Nevermind. I don’t want to add to your burden.”

“Talk to me.”

“What’s to say? I was prepared to die and you saved me. You keep saving me. I love you so much it hurts. But there’s always a voice in the back of my mind saying I’ll someday destroy you. And I can’t bear that possibility. If I go now, it will never happen.”

“You can’t destroy me if I destroy myself,” she looked down.

“I don’t want to be separated from you. We can fade away and be at peace.”

Tears filled her eyes but she nodded, “Alright..”

He flew to her side and kissed her deeply. “Let’s start forever.”

She nodded again, “I love you.”

He gave her a soft smile and closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes too, beginning to focus.

His breathing hitched as he began to go translucent.

She took a deep breath, her body beginning to fade.

“Ailsa!” Daiki skidded to a halt as he saw them.

“Go away, Dai.” She said quietly. 

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

Her body stopped fading for a moment. “Because.. the darkness..”

Suddenly, a large orb of light came and surrounded both Ailsa and Gaelin.

“You’re both needed still.” A voice spoke.

“Pick someone else.” Gaelin snapped, his voice weak.

“It has to be you. You need to be strong for each other and rely on your friends in times of darkness.”

Ailsa nodded slowly, “I just..”

“I know, but you need to stay strong.” The light spoke.

“Why me? I’m not special like she is..” Gaelin’s eyes opened slowly.

“You’re both special in your own ways. And she needs you. Just like you need her.”

“Just go away. We want to rest.”

“You’re meant for something great. Bringing about a change to both the light and dark fairies. You  _ are _ needed.”

Ailsa sighed, “Why do we have to be meant for anything? Can’t someone else do it?”

“It  _ has  _ to be you.”

Ailsa opened her eyes and glanced back at Daiki before looking at Gaelin, “Maybe we are making a mistake?”

“You’re taking the word of an orb?”

“I don’t know! I’m just so confused..” she held her arms around herself tightly.

Gaelin solidified with a scowl. “So we’re slaves to some big fateful thing that’s supposed to happen? What about  _ our _ feelings?!”

“You can follow your feelings as much as you’d like, as long as you stay alive. What’s to come will happen in time.”

The dark fairy exploded. “That’s not freedom! I’ve been a servant to everyone else all my life. Can’t do anything to tarnish the throne, then just trying to keep my people alive. I’m tired and fed up and just want to be at peace! What can an orb possibly understand about that?”

The orb made a noise, similar to a sigh. “If you want to die, I can’t stop you. But the fate of the fairies of earth lies in your hands. They’ll fade away without you two. If your conscience can handle that, go ahead and die.” 

Gaelin stared at the orb in disbelief. “The fairies of earth don’t need us. The light ones will continue. We dark ones  _ may  _ also continue, but it's unimportant.”

“Like I said, if you think them so unimportant, go ahead.” 

Ailsa stayed quiet, her arms still wrapped around herself as if to protect her from something.

Gaelin suddenly stumbled, his eyes blinking. He faded in and out with a grimace.

“Gaelin?” Ailsa asked softly.

“I think..I screwed up. I can’t control it!” He began to panic as the problem grew worse.

Ailsa took his hand and spread light through him.

He gave her a shaky smile, then his knees buckled.

She caught him gently, keeping him upright. She looked over at Daiki, “Can you help me with him?”

“Yeah.” Daiki helped steady the dizzy man. “You really are a stubborn idiot.”

Gaelin glared at him weakly. “Shut up.”

Ailsa stayed quiet as they got him back to the forest sanctuary.

Gaelin laid down, his eyes slipping closed as Daiki sighed and turned to her. “You’re being awfully quiet. You planning something else?”

She shook her head, “No. I’m sorry you had to see me like that though..”

“Hey, I get it. Ask Tet how hard I made his life after he found me. It feels so much easier to just give up and run out on your problems. You’re forgetting everyone is here for you though.”

“I just always try to be the strong one.. I can’t be strong all the time..”

“Let us be strong for both of you.”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He held her close, thanking the orb silently.


	13. Chapter 13

Ailsa stood at the stove, trying to finish up the meal she was cooking for the date she set up with Gaelin. She stirred what was in the pot before moving to set the table. She lit a couple small candles in the middle to make it look nicer.

“What’s so special?” He stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

She shrugged, “Can’t we just have a nice dinner?”

He gave her a wry smile. “Sorry.”

She put the food out on the table before sitting down. 

He sat as well, his eyes going soft as he gazed at her. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Me too.” She sighed before looking at the food. “I talked to Nori to figure out what your favorite foods were growing up. Not sure I nailed them, but..”

He chuckled. “Why?” His tone turned teasing. “Are you finally breaking up with me? Trying to be nice before the knife?”

She chuckled slightly before looking down nervously, “The opposite actually.. I was wanting to ask if maybe you’d want to get married? Not that we have to.. I just thought..” she trailed off.

He stared at her in shock. “You want to marry me?”

She nodded slowly, “I mean.. if you want to?”

“I do! I just didn’t think you wanted to. Especially after..you know..”

“I love you,” she gave him a small smile.

“I love you too. I swear I’ll do my best to make you happy.” He ducked his head as his voice broke.

“You already make me happy.”

“You’re easy to please.” He chuckled tearily.

She smiled, “We should probably eat before the food gets cold.”

He nodded as he wiped his eyes.

She filled her plate and began eating, keeping her eyes on him.

He filled his own plate, staring at the food for a moment before starting to eat. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad.” She looked thoughtful, “So do you want more of a dark fairy wedding or a light fairy wedding? Or something in between?”

“You have more people to accommodate. I just want to spend forever by your side.”

She chuckled, “Maybe just all the people from the sanctuaries?”

“They’re all our friends right?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Who should officiate?”

“Your brother is ruler.”

She nodded, “Alright. I’ll talk to him then.” She smiled.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to be tied to a loser.”

“I’m sure about you. Okay?”

“I..” He quieted, simply nodding at her.

  
  


_ Time skip _

Ailsa was dressed in a long light blue dress that matched her eyes. She had the crystal necklace from the celestial fairies on as well as earrings that were her mother’s. She looked in the mirror and finished brushing out her hair.

“Are you ready yet?” Daiki entered, then whistled. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiled, “Thanks. Yeah just about.” She put a small tiara on.

“Gaelin is so nervous Kei’s afraid he’s going to faint.”

Ailsa chuckled softly, “He shouldn’t be nervous.”

“Yeah well, he’s an idiot. What can we do?”

“He might be an idiot, but he’s my idiot.”

“You can have him. I’ve got one already.”

“Are you two ever tying the knot?”

“Maybe after I tie him down and force the issue.” Daiki extended his arm to Ailsa.

She took it then took a deep breath.

He grinned, then led her out the door.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Marrok wandered through the forest, enjoying the summer warmth. He sat at the base of a tree and leaned his face to the sun.

The crunch of a fallen branch made him jump to his feet and scan his surroundings. He yelped as a dart embedded itself in his neck, then crumpled.

Several suited figures moved in and picked him up, then carried him away.

Ailsa got to the Sanctuary and glanced around.

Tet ran up to her in a panic. “You didn’t happen to run into Marrok, did you?”

“No? Want me to find him?”

“Please. He went out for a walk six hours ago and no one’s seen him since.”

She nodded and focused, a ball of light floating. She began following it.

She ended up at a drab olive colored building, a uniformed man standing guard.

A set of double doors opened briefly, a protective suited figure exiting and walking off.

Before the doors closed, she could hear screams.

She approached the guard, “Hey there. What is this place?”

“Doom Division Scientific Center. Who are you?”

She frowned, “My friend is here.”

“What’s their name? I'll page them.”

She stared at him carefully, “Marrok.”

He paused above his radio. “No one here by that name. There are scientists and subjects. Subjects don’t get visitors.”

Her eyes quickly turned black.

His eyes widened and he scrabbled for his radio. “I need so--”

She shot him with a blast of darkness before heading to the door.

The screams were louder as she entered. There were numbered doors going up to fifteen.

She began opening the doors, taking out anyone who looked like a scientist.

Several guards came running toward her.

She gathered a burst of darkness and shot it towards them.

They shrieked and fell dead to the floor.

A bullet slammed into her shoulder, another guard shakily pointing their gun at her. “Stay where you are!”

Ailsa struggled to focus through the pain, but managed a weak shot of darkness at him before opening more doors. 

There were whines and squawks now along with human cries.

One of the rooms was filled with occupied cages.

She began opening the doors to the cages, “Run for it!”

The creatures rushed past her toward the building exit.

She continued trying to find anyone else needing saved even though she was beginning to feel dizzy as more blood soaked her shirt.

“You’re hurt..” A man was exiting a room, his arm wrapped around a pale and semi conscious Marrok.

“Marrok. There you are..”

“Ailsa..” Marrok’s eyes blinked slowly at her.

“Let’s get you home, okay?” She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Let me take care of that wound first.” The other man set Marrok down and approached her slowly. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, pressing it to her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth against the pain. “Who.. are you?” 

“My name is Aubrey.” He tore a strip from his shirt, tying it over the handkerchief. “That should last until you get to where you’re going.”

“Thanks.” She tried to smile before trying to help Marrok up.

“I hope you make it.” Aubrey retreated.

“Where are you from?”

“Far away. I can not return. I will remain here.”

“Want to come with us?”

He stared at her, startled. “You know nothing about me. I--” He flinched and clamped his mouth shut, turning away.

“I can learn about you on the way. Come on.”

After a moment, he shook his head. “I dare not endanger you further.”

“What  _ are  _ you?”

“I was made Strigoi. I used to be Elven.”

She nodded, “Alright. We don’t have any Strigoi but we do know a dhamphir..”

“One lives?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Want to meet him?”

He hesitated. “I do not wish to cause harm.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” He easily took Marrok from her. “Please, lead the way.”

She moved slowly, finally getting to the Sanctuary. She entered and started toward the infirmary.

Ryon came toward her, his face concerned. “What happened to you?”

“Got shot..”

“By  _ who _ ?” The elf paused, looking at Aubrey and going pale.

“There’s some asshole scientists who took a bunch of people. I was looking for Marrok. Found this Aubrey too.” 

“You’re dead..” Ryon shook his head at the Strigoi. “I saw you die!”

Aubrey winced, handing Marrok to her and preparing to flee.

“They turned him into a Strigoi. Don’t know what else happened, though.” Ailsa informed. “Don’t let our new friend run away..” she turned and took Marrok into the infirmary.

Aubrey tried to get past Ryon, but the elf kept blocking him. The Strigoi bared his fangs in anger. “Move.”

“Nope. Not until she says so.”

Ailsa came back out, looking pale. “You are free to stay. Don’t let whatever happened in the past affect things. But I also won’t keep you hostage, so if you do really want to leave, you’re free.” She leaned on the door frame.

“Ailsa, go lay down. I’ll deal with Aubrey.” Ryon ordered.

She sighed, “Alright.”

Ryon grabbed Aubrey and shoved him into the infirmary.

The elf quickly set up a transfusion, operating to remove the bullet in Ailsa’s shoulder. He then tossed a blood bag to Aubrey, threatening to tie the Strigoi down if he attempted to leave. He then exited.

Ailsa weakly opened her eyes and glanced at Aubrey, “Hey.. So what’s up with you and Ryon? You knew each other?”

“Yes. We were battle brothers.”

She nodded slowly, “Why don’t you want to stay?”

“I do not wish to be a burden or cause disturbance.”

“You’re not going to be a burden and I doubt you’d cause a disturbance. The sanctuaries are for people who need a place to go, and you seem like you need a place.”

He dropped his eyes. “Ryon doesn’t need reminders of the past. He should focus on whatever future he wants to create.”

“I think he wants you to stay. I’m sure he’s missed you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well.. I don’t see why he wouldn’t have.” She said softly. “But I think you should talk to him about it.”

“I will stay. For now.” He settled back in his chair. “You should rest.”

She nodded slightly, her eyes closing.

She woke a while later, feeling a little better but still really sore. She sat up and glanced around.

Aubrey had moved to a bed and was sound asleep. Gaelin was asleep in a chair beside her. Marrok was not in the room, but she could hear him and Conri talking outside.

Ailsa leaned back against the pillows, watching Gaelin.

His brow was furrowed, his eyelids moving rapidly. Both fists were clenched and he muttered her name under his breath.

She reached out and gently touched him, “Gaelin?”

He flinched, his eyes flying open as he sat up quickly. “Ailsa! How are you feeling?”

“Pretty sore.. but better.”

“Good. Now I can yell at you without feeling bad. What were you thinking?! Going alone into an unknown situation?”

She sighed, “I was just trying to save Marrok..”

“Why didn’t you take someone with you?”

She tried to shrug but winced when she moved.

Gaelin sighed. “Next time, take someone will you?”

She hung her head, “Sorry..”

“I just don’t want to lose you..” He embraced her gently.

“I know.” She sighed. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“What information did you find out? Is this something we have to stay worried about?”

“Well, they had at least Weres and Strigoi.. So who knows what else they’ll go after. We should probably keep an eye on them.”

“Is this a wizard or someone worse?” Gaelin’s eyes were worried.

“They were scientists. I’m guessing humans?”

The fairy growled. “Scientists?!”

She nodded, “I don’t know why they wanted people..”

“Experiments most likely.” Gaelin tried to reign in his rage.

“Well.. we’ll warn everyone to keep an eye out and see about getting more intel on them just in case.”

“How dare they! Aren’t we endangered enough?” He stood and paced, his hands clenching and unclenching.

She sighed and stayed quiet.

“Calm down.” Daiki entered. “We don’t need to rebuild any of the walls.”

Ailsa winced slightly remembering the hole she made. She then looked up at her brother, “Hey..”

“Glad to see you awake.” He kissed her cheek softly.

“How are you?”

“Other than trying to keep him calm? Just wondering how many problems we have now.”

She sighed, “We’ll take care of whatever comes our way.”

“I hope so.” He glanced at Gaelin, who was taking deep breaths.

“What’s the address?” The dark fairy demanded.

“You’re not just going to go attack it on your own.”

“They need to be shown we won’t let them get away with this!”

She shook her head, “And what if you get hurt?”

“But..”

“We’ll make plans to raid them again and destroy the building. But you’re not going without me and I don’t think you’ll let me go right now.”

“You got that right. But we shouldn’t give them the chance to disappear.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to Tet and we’ll set up shifts to keep an eye on the building.”

Gaelin scowled, then stalked from the room.

Daiki swore softly.

Ailsa shook her head and sat back once again. 

“Should I go after him?” 

“Give him a few. Maybe he’ll calm down..”

“You’re optimistic.” Daiki sat down beside her.

She sighed and blinked slowly. “I think I need to sleep a bit more.. hopefully he’s calm when I wake up.”

Daiki chuckled and tucked her in. “Rest. I’ll deal with him.”

She gave him a small smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Ailsa was heading from the forest sanctuary to the village when she heard footsteps. She shrunk and flew up into the trees to try to hide, keeping an eye on who it was. Suddenly, a net was shot up toward her, wrapping around her and pulling her to the forest floor. She struggled against it but couldn’t get free.

She was dragged off to the same building she’d been at to rescue Marrok. She was finally pulled from the net, strapped down to a table. 

Tet swore as he witnessed her being brought into the building, calling the sanctuary for help.

Ailsa tried to get free against the restraints. Scientists surrounded her and began running tests. 

After a bit, she heard them mention babies. She was confused and looked up at the screens, freezing as she realized what they meant. Her breathing quickened and her eyes began turning black. 

Suddenly, darkness washed out around her and then she was off the table, floating. Darkness continued to spread. The scientists screamed before everything went silent.

Gaelin cursed and held Tet away from the front door. “Don’t touch the knob. I think she’s let the darkness loose.”

More of the walls and ceiling disintegrated, Ailsa just continuing to float there with her pitch black eyes.

Gaelin brought his wings out, flying toward her. “Ailsa? Get a handle on the darkness before you kill me and Tet.”

Her voice was monotone, “No one will hurt them..”

“Them?” He stared at her. “Who are you talking about?”

Her eyes began clearing for a moment, then went black again, “No one will hurt them.”

There was a cut off cry below them and Gaelin grabbed Ailsa’s shoulders and shook her. “AILSA! Stop this!”

She looked at him for a moment before her eyes rolled up and she began falling.

He quickly caught her, bringing her down to the ground. 

She twitched slightly, her eyes opening weakly.

“Hey, are you okay?” He held her close, blocking her view of the surroundings.

“Sorry.. I messed up, didn’t I?”

“No, everything is okay. Don’t worry, just rest.”

She frowned, “Wait... you mentioned.. Tet? Where is he?”

He shook his head. “Rest.”

She tried to push herself up.

“Ailsa..don’t look.” He tried to keep her from seeing anything.

“Did I..?” she shook her head. “Is he dead?”

Gaelin averted his eyes, picking her up.

“I need to help..” she struggled against him.

“Ailsa..” Gaelin released her.

She looked around for any sign of Tet.

He lay crumpled near the destroyed building. His eyes stared sightlessly at her, his expression one of terror.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the sight from her mind. She focused and light began surrounding him.

He sucked in a breath, blinking his eyes at her. “Are you alright?”

She had tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry..”

“Not your fault.” He shakily pushed himself up. “Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded, standing slowly and beginning to walk away.

Gaelin ran after her. “Where are you going? The sanctuary is the other way.”

She shook her head, “I don’t know..”

He grabbed her arm. “Stop. I won’t let you run away.”

She sighed and looked up at him.

“Are you okay? Why did they grab you anyway?”

“Not sure why. Not sure I’m okay.. but I have to be, right?”

“No, you don’t. But I want to help. Don’t shut me out, _ please _ .”

“Alright,” she nodded slowly.

Gaelin swept her into his arms. He told Tet that they’d be back soon. Then he took flight with her.

She stayed quiet, resting her head against his chest.

He finally landed, shrinking and bringing her inside a tree and laying her down on a bed. “Rest.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. The tiredness in her body overpowering her thoughts and pulling her under.

A while later, she woke, bolting up, breathing heavily.

“Shhh. Everything is fine.” Gaelin approached with a teacup. “Drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Chamomile tea.”

She nodded and took it. After a minute of staring at it she took a sip.

“You were referring to keeping ‘them’ safe. Want to fill me in?”

Her eyes darted away nervously.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Gaelin sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m.. pregnant..”

His jaw dropped for a second, then he stammered “I-I-I’m going to be a f-f-father?”

“Twins.” She gave him a small smile.

He blinked, then tumbled backward as he fainted.

She straightened him out in the bed and waited for him to come to.

Several minutes later, he woke and gave her an embarrassed look. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s alright.”

He stared up at the ceiling and exhaled softly. “Twins..Are you as frightened as I am?”

“Probably. But instead of fainting I went into protective mode and destroyed a building and killed someone.. so you’re kind of doing better at this than me already.”

“You had good reason to kill those assholes. I would have. And that was  _ before _ I knew.”

She nodded, “Will we be okay? I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I think we’ll be fine. Do you want to stay in the village? Or do you want to hide?”

“I don’t know.. I figured we’d keep going between the village and sanctuaries?”

“What if those creeps show up again?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to leave our friends, you know?”

Gaelin sighed, then nodded. “Yeah.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, “We should probably get back. I feel like I need to apologize to Tet at least ten more times.”

Gaelin chuckled slightly. “You know he won’t accept them.”

“Still.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

She kissed him gently before standing and spreading her wings.

He rose and spread his own, flying out of the tree and waiting.

She followed behind him as they headed to the sanctuary.

She landed before using her magic to grow to human size.

Daiki raced out, eyes frantic. “Are you alright?!”

She nodded, “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

Gaelin rolled his eyes at her brother. “I told Tet to tell everyone things were fine.”

“Well, given the fact he fell asleep while saying exactly that..wasn’t sure he was being truthful.”

“I just kind of lost control.. might have blown a building to bits and accidently killed Tet.. but he’ll be okay.”

Daiki stared at her in shock as Gaelin facepalmed.

She winced, “That sounds really bad, doesn’t it?”

“Just a bit.” Daiki recovered with a headshake.

“Oh, I have some news for you..” she said quietly.

Daiki’s eyes narrowed. “Good or bad?”

“Well.. what would your thoughts be on being an uncle to twins?”

He let out a small scream, turned and ran.

Gaelin burst into laughter.

Ailsa chuckled and headed inside.

Aubrey cocked his head at her. “Who screamed?”

“Just Dai.”

“Oh.” The Strigoi shrugged and kept walking.

Ailsa went and found Tet to check on him. 

He took one look at her and shook his head. “Don’t you dare say it. We’re all fine and that’s all that matters.”

She chuckled, “Well, I wanted to explain anyway even if you won’t let me apologize for it.”

“No explanation required, but if it makes you feel better..”

“I found out I’m pregnant and didn’t want the scientists to hurt the babies..” 

“Babies? Plural? I would have destroyed the block.”

“Yeah. Twins.” She gave a small smile.

“Bet Gaelin fainted. And congrats.”

She laughed, “Thanks. And yeah, he did.”

“Damn, I missed it.” Tet grinned.

“Dai screamed and ran away. So I better find him.”

“Pussy.” Tet laughed.

She chuckled, headed out the door, and yelled, “Sorry again.” Before heading to find her brother.

He sat hyperventilating halfway between the sanctuary and village.

“Hey, it’s alright, take deep breaths.”

“I..I don’t know why I ran..”

“It’s okay.” She sat down beside him.

“No, it’s not. I should have been happy! Instead I act like an idiot.”

“You can’t always handle how you react.”

“You’re too nice.”

She chuckled and nudged him, “Would you rather me be mean?”

His eyes went wide. “No.No, nice is good.”

She laughed lightly. “Good. Not sure I can handle mean.”

He laid his head on her shoulder. “Twins, huh? And you’re not afraid I’ll corrupt them?”

“No. You’ll be a great uncle.”

“If you say so. Convince Gaelin of that and I’ll believe it.”

She chuckled, “I just hope I’m a decent mom.”

“You’ll be the best mom to ever hold the title.”

“I mean, I know why mom acted like she did now, but growing up she seemed so cold.. I just hope to be more like the mom I wanted.”

“Quit worrying.” He looked at her. “You will be great.”

She smiled slightly, “Thanks.”


	16. Chapter 16

Daiki whistled as he sauntered through the forest, enjoying the warm day. He paused, listening to the birdsong above him. As he prepared to return to the village, an arrow whistled through the air. The pain was intense and his knees buckled as he tried to grasp what was happening. Blood ran through his fingers as he fumbled with his phone, finally managing to dial Ailsa.

Ailsa picked up her phone, “Dai? What’s up?”

“Someone..shot me.” His voice was pain filled.

“I’ll be right there.” She answered. “Just try to hang on.”

“It hurts..” His voice became panicked. “Who are you? Stay away! Stay away--” The call cut off.

Ailsa focused on Daiki and a light formed, beginning to lead her toward him.

The cellphone lay broken on the trail beside the river in a pool of blood. A bloody arrow, snapped in two, lay discarded on the bank. A blood trail led from it into the river.

She stared at the scene for a moment, her panic rising. She focused on Daiki again and let the ball lead her.

He lay floating facedown in the water, caught on the rocks near the waterfall. Aside from the current’s flow, he wasn’t moving

She moved to him, pulling him from the water. She checked him over a moment before forcing energy into him.

A jagged hole in his side was barely bleeding and his lips were blue from the icy water.

She continued working for a long time, ignoring when her body began feeling weak.

“ _ Run _ ..” His raspy voice whispered, his eyes barely open. “ _ Hide before he returns.. _ ”

“I’m not leaving you.” She said softly. She tried to lift him, but struggled between her weakness and her pregnant belly.

“He wants the babies...You have to pro--” His eyes slid closed.

She took out her phone, debating whether to try calling Nori or Gaelin. She finally decided on Nori and dialed his number.

“Ailsa?” He answered quickly. “Where are you?”

“Dai was hurt, we’re at the river. I was wondering if you could come help?”

“You’re safe? And of course. Give me a few minutes.”

“Alright. Dai was talking about some kind of danger coming.. So the faster the better.”

He hung up, arriving ten minutes later and embracing her quickly. “I was terrified when I heard your voice after the call Gaelin received..” He glanced at Daiki worriedly. “Is he..?”

“He’s alive. What call did Gaelin get?”

“Someone claiming to have kidnapped you. Said he was going to control you and the children and that our days were numbered.” Nori gently cradled Daiki in his arms and stood.

“Dai did say someone wants the babies..”

“And I will have them.” A determined voice spoke from above them.

Nori hissed as he tightened his hold on his injured brother.

“Why do you want them?”

“A child of the light carrying a child of the dark’s children? Imagine the power..” A man emerged onto a tree branch, a cocked and loaded crossbow aimed at Nori’s head. 

“As a child of both light and dark, I don’t have to imagine the power..” her eyes began glowing black. “Do not hurt him or you’ll regret it.”

The man raised an eyebrow, then altered the crossbow’s angle to rest on Daiki instead. “You don’t really care about him then?” He shrugged, finger tightening.

A blast of dark energy arced toward him, bouncing off a shimmery barrier.

“Fuck you asshole.” Daiki’s eyes glowed as another burst gathered on his fingertips.

The man sneered, then fired.

Daiki grunted as the arrow buried itself in his neck, his body pitching out of the horrified Nori’s arms.

Ailsa rushed over, gently pulling the arrow out and forcing light to close the wound. She then stood, looking at the man again.

He cocked his head at her, a small smile on his lips. “Now then, where were we?”

“Don’t hurt them.” She said quietly, her exhaustion showing in her voice.

“I’ll consider it.” He jumped down and waved his hand, the barrier disappearing as he approached.

Nori caught her eye, a slight glow appearing in his clenched fists.

She looked at him, backing up slightly as the man approached.

Nori tackled the man, pressing his hands over the enemy’s heart and releasing a large wave of energy.

The man screamed and struggled to get free as the energy swelled, then flashed brightly. He disintegrated as Nori stumbled backwards, the Fae’s front charred and smoking.

Ailsa moved toward him and healed him up. She then leaned against a nearby tree, trying to stay upright.

Nori took a shaky breath. “We need to get out of here.”

She nodded and was about to move when suddenly she felt arms grabbing at her.

Something was strapped to her wrist. She tried to move away but couldn’t move far.

A cold voice laughed, “My partner may have failed, but I won’t.”

“Let her go!” Nori began to approach with hands glowing.

The man held a blade up to Ailsa’s throat, “Don’t come any closer.”

Nori snarled, but stopped. He raised his hands, preparing to fire a blast of energy.

The man grabbed Ailsa and began pulling her backwards. She suddenly turned, moving to attack the man. He sliced at her, cutting her arms and ripping through her dress to her chest. She began shooting energy blasts at him but then he pressed a button. Suddenly, she couldn’t form energy balls. She frowned before remembering the device on her wrist. 

She began messing with it, unable to pull it off. It shot her with a light electric shock after a minute.

Nori flew past her, a massive energy ball in his hands. “Get Dai away from here!” He slammed into the other man, then released the stored energy.

Ailsa rushed to Daiki, trying to pull him to safety. She fell back after a minute, her body’s strength giving out. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and cradled Daiki protectively.

The other man began disintegrating. With the last of his strength, he pulled out a pistol and began shooting wildly.

Ailsa hissed as she was hit with one of the bullets. She slumped forward unconscious, blood beginning to drip on the man in her arms.

She woke slightly, her hand going to her belly before she opened her eyes.

Gaelin exhaled softly. “You’re alive…”

“Are they okay?”

“The babies are fine.” He rubbed her belly softly before kissing her.

“And my brothers?”

Gaelin averted his eyes, busying himself with straightening the blanket over her. His hands shook slightly.

She sighed and struggled to push herself up to look around.

“You should rest.”

“I need to help them..”

“Ailsa..” Gaelin’s voice was ragged. “Maybe you can do something for Dai, but Nori…”

She got up slowly and went to find her brothers. She checked them over for a minute, wincing at the damage. She then began pouring light into them. After a long time, she pulled her hands back, looking at Nori sadly. “I’m sorry, Aniki.. I couldn’t help you..”

Suddenly, an orb of light appeared. She looked at it for a moment then nodded. The light surrounded Nori for a few minutes before going to Ailsa. It slowly disappeared as her body absorbed it. She felt a bit stronger as she checked Nori over once again.

He was unconscious, but breathing.

Daiki groaned softly, his brow furrowing as he struggled to open his eyes.

“Hey, Dai. You’re safe now.”

He finally got his eyes open and they darted around. “Where is he? He was going to hurt you..”

“He’s gone, don’t worry.”

“You’re okay?” He pushed himself to a sitting position shakily.

“Yeah, just a little tired and sore.”

“I’m sorry..if I hadn’t called you..” He hung his head.

“It’s alright. I’m glad to be able to help you.”

“Such a disappointment. Can’t even protect myself, much less you.”

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m your older sister, it’s my job to protect you.”

Gaelin took a hesitant step in, his jaw clenched. His eyes went wide as he took in the room, then he looked at Ailsa.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

He embraced her silently.

Daiki tried to slip his way around them, his eyes on the floor.

Ailsa grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “You’re alright, Dai. I love you no matter what, okay?”

He stood trembling, then clung to her. “I was so scared he’d hurt you..”

She chuckled slightly, “Well, everything is alright now and the babies are safe.”

Gaelin ruffled Daiki’s hair gently. “Why don’t you two get some rest?”

Ailsa nodded before yawning. “I am pretty tired..”

“C’mon. Daiki, you better not do anything stupid or I will sedate you.” Gaelin’s eyes narrowed as Daiki swallowed hard. “Ailsa, knock some sense into him, will you?’

Ailsa chuckled and stuck her tongue out at Daiki, “I’ve been trying for years..” 

Daiki pouted a little, then sighed. “I promise I’m gonna sleep, No need for threats.”

She kissed his cheek, “Alright then.”

He gave her a small smile, then headed down the hall.

Gaelin was quiet for a minute, then nudged her. “Come on, time for bed.”

She took his hand and headed toward their room.


	17. Chapter 17

Ailsa slowly moved through the forest, heading toward the village to visit Avery. She suddenly heard a crack of a branch, making her look up. She saw suited figures and began trying to run. She moved a lot slower than usual though, since her belly was large. They easily caught up to her, throwing a net around her and dragging her away.

Gaelin hummed to himself as he put the finishing touches on a nursery. The window suddenly shattered inward and he stared as a round black object landed at his feet. A green gas erupted and he tried to back away as shouts and screams were heard outside. But the room spun and he found himself falling, the room going black.

Ailsa was tied to a table. She struggled against it as scientists entered. She suddenly knew where she was taken. 

Cold metal touched her belly as they uncovered it. She shivered and tried to fight harder. She tried to focus and tap into the darkness to try to fight them, but found she couldn’t. She wondered if she didn’t have the strength as her body was focused on caring for two other beings. 

She was injected with drugs and soon she began feeling contractions. She shook her head, trying to think of a way to get free so her babies would be safe.

Gaelin thrashed and fought as scientists began taking samples from him. “I am going to kill you all!”

One of the scientists wordlessly picked up a syringe filled with blue liquid. At a nod from another, the scientist injected it, picking up a clipboard as Gaelin’s chest tightened. He tried to suck in a breath, but he felt like he was being compressed. His jaw moved soundlessly as blood began trickling from every visible opening. He went into convulsions as the blood pooled around him, then froze and wilted onto the table.

The scientists nodded to each other, then calmly walked into the next room.

Ailsa had tears in her eyes as the contractions got worse. She knew they wanted to do tests on her babies and she tried to keep thinking of ways out. Nothing she tried ever worked though.

The door suddenly flew open, Tet racing in. He began shooting scientists as wolves attacked the rest. When they were down, he released Ailsa, covering her up and giving her a gentle smile. “Hey, everything’s okay now.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. She tried to push herself up but stopped as she had another contraction.

“Stay still. I’ll get Morgane.” Tet paled and ran for the door.

A moment later, Morgane was beside her, speaking quietly. “Deep breaths, okay?”

She nodded slowly, trying to do as instructed.

She quickly checked her, then forced a smile. “When I tell you, you need to push as hard as you can.” She waited a moment, then calmly said “Push.”

Ailsa did, trying not to scream.

“That’s it. You’re doing real good.” Morgane quickly grabbed the first baby as it slid out and cried loudly. She cleaned it up, then looked at Ailsa. “Almost done. You need to push again.”

Ailsa nodded slowly and pushed.

“The second baby is out,” Morgane smiled as the baby howled in protest at the cold air. She cleaned it off, wrapping and placing both babies in Ailsa’s arms before stepping back.

One baby had a tuft of blonde hair and light hazel eyes. The other had a curl of dark hair with dark brown eyes. Ailsa stared at them in amazement as her body tried to relax.

Tet returned and with Morgane’s help, got her into a small carriage. “Get her to Avery and Daiki.”

Ailsa paused a moment, “Where’s Gaelin?”

Tet swallowed hard. “Just rest. You’ll be with your brothers soon.” He nodded to a subdued Ori, who climbed into the driver’s seat and tapped the horses.

Ailsa shook her head, “Tell me where Gaelin is.”

“He’s dead. Along with half the forest sanctuary.” Tet struggled against the tears. “You need to get safe. The babies need you now. Ori, go!”

Ailsa pushed herself to stand even though she was a little shaky. “Take me to them..”

“Gaelin is here. The rest..are still at the sanctuary. Ailsa, you don’t want to see this.” Tet begged her. 

“Bring him to me.. Please.”

Tet took a ragged breath, then went back inside the building. He emerged, Gaelin laying limp in his arms.

Ailsa gently took him, laying him in the carriage. She then forced energy into him rapidly.

He jerked, then went still again.

She continued pushing energy into him for a few minutes before noticing the blonde baby looking at them. Ailsa frowned a moment before her eyes widened. She gently took the baby and held her close to Gaelin. As Ailsa went back to spreading light into him, a light came from the baby as well.

Gaelin arched his back and his eyes flew open, He gasped for breath, locking gazes with Ailsa. He stared at the baby in confusion before his eyes slid closed again.

Ailsa set the baby back down, cradling Gaelin. She finally looked toward Ori, “Take me to the forest sanctuary..”

Morgane uttered a hushed sob and buried her face in Tet’s shoulder. Tet simply nodded at Ori, then the carriage was moving quickly.

When they arrived, she moved away from Gaelin. She smiled at the babies before getting out,”Ori, please watch them all?”

He dipped his head wordlessly.

Ailsa moved into the sanctuary, looking around slowly.

A pall of smoke was dissipating, bodies still where they fell. A tiny hand was outstretched towards her, the body hidden under a man huddled protectively over it.

She let out a small sob before moving him off. She closed her eyes for a moment, then light spread throughout the sanctuary. She focused for a long time, the light coating the bodies. Finally, she collapsed to the floor.

Ori gently picked her up and brought her into the nursery. He laid her on the couch and placed the babies in the twin bassinets before retreating. He carefully moved the others into the infirmary, then sat down numbly.

Ailsa woke to the sound of crying. She pushed herself up weakly and went to care for the babies. After they were calmed, she held them tight, carrying them out as she looked around.

Ori and the wolves were cleaning up, no words being spoken. He looked up and gave her a sad smile.

Ailsa moved to the infirmary, checking everyone over before beginning to push light into them. Light from the blonde baby also appeared, joining hers. 

“You can’t keep healing everyone, little one. That’s my job,” She said softly. 

The baby's eyes began to glow for a moment.

“I know, light. You’re just helping. Thank you.”

Morgane rushed in, sobbing a thank you as she held her family close.

Tet exhaled in relief, then his eyes narrowed. “Where are the others?”

Ailsa shrugged slightly, “Where had they been before?”

“Lucien and Aubrey were separated from us. Marched away while they slaughtered us.” Shinji was quiet, his eyes distant.

“I’ll find them,” Ailsa decided.

“You should rest.” Tet argued.

“I’ll be okay.” She said as she gently laid down her babies and kissed their little heads. She focused on the two men and a light appeared. She began following it out the door.

They lay in a clearing, stakes in their hearts and bullets in their heads.

She removed the stakes and began working to heal everything up. It took over an hour to get them healed enough to revive.

Their eyes fluttered open in confusion. They stared at her, then averted their eyes.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“We failed.” Lucien spoke quietly.

“Everyone is safe and alive. You did your best and I’m proud of you for that.”

Aubrey sighed. “You are not angry?”

“Why would I be?”

“I am sure everyone was not safe when you arrived. Thus we failed. We were to protect everyone and we did not.”

“I don’t blame you, alright? It’s not just your job to protect everyone, and sometimes there will be things you can’t protect everyone from. It’s part of life.”

“You are kind. Your children are safe?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Don’t worry.”

They stood slowly, swaying slightly.

She helped them back to the sanctuary, heading into the infirmary again.

Kei met her, his face grim. “I was looking for you.”

“What’s up?”

“Gaelin.”

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked worriedly.

“I wish I knew. He isn’t responding at all, aside from breathing.”

“I’m a little stronger now than I had been.. I’ll see what I can do to help.”

Kei nodded, excusing himself.

She approached Gaelin and began working on healing what she could find. She pushed energy into him rapidly, finding remnants of the drug they’d given him. She worked it out of his body and continued trying to heal anything else wrong.

He twitched, his eyes fluttering open. They swirled, dark and with no recognition.

“Gaelin?” She asked softly.

His gaze slowly moved to her face and he tilted his head slightly.

“Hey, you’re safe now.”

Slowly, the darkness cleared and he shuddered. He reached a trembling hand toward her belly, tears in his eyes.

“Our babies are safe. When you’re feeling better, you can meet them, okay?”

He gave her a shaky smile and clasped her hand.

“I love you,” she smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

He whispered it back, laying his head on her shoulder.

She held him close.


	18. Chapter 18

Ailsa held the babies close, rocking them gently. She looked up when someone came to the nursery door.

“Hey..” Gaelin fidgeted.

“Hey,” she smiled. “Come on in.”

“I don’t know..”

“It’s alright. Don’t you want to meet them?”

“I don’t belong here..” He sighed and stared at the floor.

“Love, they are your babies. You belong here with them, okay?”

He slowly entered the room, his eyes watching them in amazement. He brushed their hair gently with a small smile.

“They still need names. I have a few ideas but I wanted to wait until you were feeling better.”

“Lay them on me.”

“I was thinking maybe Zia and Kyra,” she said softly. “But there are a few other options if you don’t like those.”

“Those are pretty.” He cradled the dark haired one. “Which is which? Just so they don’t hit me when they are older..”

“Zia is our little blonde baby of light. Kyra is the little baby of darkness.” Ailsa chuckled. “I should have known we’d have one of each.”

“I’m surprised we had any at all.” He looked down at the sleeping baby. “Sure I should be around?”

“Yes. They need you.”

“They have you.” He gently laid Kyra in the bassinet.

“They need you too,” she answered. “Unless.. you don’t want them..?”

“It’s the opposite. They won’t want me. I’m a tool for the darkness.” He stared out the window.

“Love.. they want you. And Kyra will need you because of the darkness.”

“I’ve cursed her.”

“No love.. I have.” She sighed. “They’ve inherited the spirits from me..”

“I’m the one dark here. You’ve blessed the world with beautiful babies.”

“You say that like I’m not also part dark fairy.. and I couldn’t have made them without you.”

“You have always had the spirit of Light guiding you.” And 

“Just accept they need you and they’ll want you, alright?”

“I don’t want to get any of you killed.”

“You won’t.”

“Sure about that?”

“Positive.”

He gave her a slightly amused look. “Pretty sure of yourself, ain’t ya?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled.

He smiled wryly, then bent and kissed her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She smiled at him, “You’re going to be a great dad.”

He rolled his eyes. “Wait till they hit their teens and hate me.”

She chuckled softly.


End file.
